


Respect

by MageWriter



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respect the girls, because they have the power.<br/>Respect the girls, because they hold the future.<br/>Respect the girls, because they deserve it.<br/>Respect the girls, they know what they're worth.<br/>Respect the girls, or you'll regret it.<br/>Rachel has had enough of the boys being idiots and seemingly self-serving. She gets the girls together to show the boys they can't always get what they want. She even convinces Sue Sylvester to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

RESPECT

Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS USED! Please, if I did I wouldn't be going to collage on scholarship and part-time jobs.

Aretha Franklin – Respect (Mercedes)

U and Ur Hand –Pink (Tina)

Fighter—Christina Aguilera (Rachel and Quinn)

Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson (Santana and Brittany)

Me Against the World—Superchick (Rachel and Quinn)

According to You – Orianthi (Santana/Rachel to Puck/Finn about Brittany/Quinn)

Pink – Respect (All)

Rock what ya Got—Superchick (All)

Bitch - Meredith Brooks (All)

Anthem – Superchick (All)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way Finn saw it, it was the perfect way to get back at Puck and Quinn for sleeping together and lying to him about it. He'd get something Puck hadn't been able to get, his reputation would be mended, and he'd get the girl back.

It was perfect.

Rachel would get to be the star quarterback's girlfriend, they'd be the new power couple at school, and he wouldn't have to worry about there being anybody before him either. Now he just had to get Rachel to agree to his plan...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel stared at him. She didn't know how to react. She was disgusted, disappointed in him, hurt that he thought so little of her and any possible relationship they might have been able to have, hurt that he thought she'd be that easy, and angry over those same things. So she went for angry.

Shifting her books as Finn kept talking and smiling at her, like sleeping together would solve all their problems, she smacked him as hard as she could. Rachel Barbra Berry was not someone others could use to build themselves up.

She'd let Noah use her to make his mom happy, but that was different. He'd honestly wanted to show his mom that he wasn't a complete screw up, he'd treated her respectfully even if her 'no sex' stipulation had annoyed him, and Rachel understood wanting to please your parents and make them proud of you.

Jesse had learned that she wasn't going to let him use her to bolster his ego, and the Run Joey Run had been, in her opinion, an excellent way to get rid of him. She hadn't wanted to actually hurt any of them (well, she had wanted to bruise Jesse's ego), and when she explained her full plan to Noah (the boy was a better actor then he gave himself credit for with his 'disgust' at her in the aftermath) he'd agreed to it. Even with the comments he got on having a taste of his own medicine, being part of the group being lead instead of the one holding the leashes.

Finn had been the only other person Rachel knew of who'd go along with it, but she hadn't trusted him not to go blabbing to Jesse about it after the Jesse's Girl incident. So no, she was not going to let Finn Hudson use her in his plan to get back at Noah and Quinn.

The blonde girl was under enough stress as it was, she didn't need more. Noah was Noah, he knew he'd done the wrong thing and he didn't deserve to have his face rubbed into it.

"Finn Hudson I am insulted you would even think of something like that, never mind proposition me with such a heinous plot to inflate your diminished ego." She told him, trying not to cry.

She'd honestly liked Finn. She'd thought he was a sweet guy who, while he had anger management problems and self-image issues (what teenager didn't), was genuinely kind and caring. He was pretty much her only friend, even if he wasn't a very good one. This just proved her wrong on all those counts.

"Rach, come on," he begged her. "Think of how this'll help you!"

"Help me?" She asked, fighting to not hit him again. "How is being known as the school slut who slept her way to the top going to help me?" She demanded. "You're being insensitive, continually insulting, and boorish!"

"You wouldn't be the school slut!" Finn latched onto that comment. "Everyone knows that's Santana."

Rachel slapped him again. "How dare you! Don't speak to me again Hudson until you can speak about and to every female individual in this school with respect." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Wait, Rachel," he had the longer legs and he caught up with her easily enough. "It's not that big a deal. You wouldn't be the first girl w—" he paled and chocked on the rest of the word.

Rachel stepped back. "I told you to desist speaking to me. The nurse has ice packs in her office." She turned and continued to storm off.

Rounding the corner, she was met with a splash of ice on her chest. Her eyes snapped shut and she cursed herself for packing one of her favorite sweaters in her slushy kit, thinking that, as usual, they'd settle for a single attack.

Luck wasn't with her today, as the first slushy was followed by what felt like several gallons either poured on her head or thrown at her from different angles. She heard laughter beginning to bubble up around her before the attack was even half-over. Laughter from the jocks throwing the slushies, from the students just standing there watching it happen and not coming to her aid, she even heard a few deeper chuckles from what had to be a teacher or two. As if to make it worse, she heard one of the boys pass something off. Rachel flinched as she felt the first egg hit her chest in a mocking copy of the first slushy.

"There Berry, fruity eggs to go with your fruitloop dreams." She heard Azimio tell her.

"Don't trip," one of the boy's who's name she didn't know pushed her as he said this.

Rachel fell into the puddle that had formed under her as the boy knocked her over. She tightened her eyes, trying not to cry. The laughter got worse and she didn't dare open her eyes to see who was doing the laughing. She didn't want to see her teammates laughing at her. Not when they, out of anyone, should be defending her, or if not that at least helping her in the aftermath.

She picked herself up, head down as she peeked out of slitted eyes. Just enough that she could find her way to the nearest bathroom and nothing else. This was just too much today and she still had two classes and glee club to get through before she could go home. Home to an empty house, her dads' still 'out of town for some business thing or another'. Or was this a vacation? Rachel couldn't be bothered to remember or care right now. It didn't matter. They wouldn't be there.

Uncaring if there was anyone actually in the bathroom or not, she shoved herself under the sinks and curled herself up so she could cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was…an epic way to get rid of the eyesore." Kurt commented, turning back to his locker. Mercedes was next to him.

"Eyesore?" She didn't particularly like Rachel, and the girl's clothing was atrocious, but what had just happened seemed over the top cruel to her. "I think that was less epic and just cruel."

Kurt sighed. "It's just Rachel, she'll get over it." He replied. "She always does."

Mercedes wasn't entirely certain where it was coming from, but Kurt's blatant disregard for their teammate (who, she admitted, neither of them actually more than tolerated) was annoying her. Rachel would have been one of the first people following Kurt to help him clean up even if her help was mostly unwanted. She still cared and she still bothered to show she did.

"Really, how does someone get over being egged and slushied in the same five minute time span?" Mercedes asked, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Who got egged and slushied?" Tina asked, coming up beside them with Artie beside her.

"Just Rachel," Kurt replied. "She's already run off to the bathroom."

"We'll see her in glee then," Artie shrugged it off. "She'll probably have a rant about it waiting for us."

Tina looked down at her boyfriend, wondering how he could be so uncaring. Rachel had been one of the first to apologize to him for not agreeing that they should raise the money for the special bus they needed for Artie to ride with them to their competitions and glee-trips. In fact, she had gone so far as to apologize for not thinking of it before hand. Tina had done the same, the not agreeing one at least, but she'd done that because she was Artie's girlfriend. Rachel hadn't needed to say a word about it. None of the others had.

"They did both?" Tina asked, remembering that Rachel was vegetarian, bordering on vegan. "Wasn't she already slushied once today?"

Both boys just shrugged. Rachel was always getting slushied at school, sometimes more than once.

"You know what, I'm outta here," Mercedes told them. Someone had to go check on Rachel, to get her things so she could clean up at least.

"So am I," Tina followed after her. "You know," she turned to look at the two boys, "if that had been either of you, Rachel would have been the first to defend you. We might not like her, but that doesn't mean we have to be so mean to her all the time."

Both girls stopped at the puddle of slushy and slime, gathering the things Rachel had left there. Tina had History with her next period, she recognized the binder Rachel had for the class for note taking. Her pencil case and a paperback were also sitting there, more or less ruined. Tina resolved then to let Rachel copy her notes, or try to get Quinn, who Tina knew was just as meticulous with notes as Rachel was, to share hers.

"Oh no," Mercedes recognized the book Tina had picked up between two fingers.

"What?" Tina looked the book over. It was a very worn, well-read copy of Peter Pan.

"That's her favorite book," Mercedes told her. She'd been paired with Rachel in English class at the beginning of the year when the teacher had handed over a 'get to know a classmate' packet and paired them up. That had been one of the questions. Rachel had gushed over it, telling Mercedes that it was her go-to book when she wanted to read something to cheer her up, just like Funny Girl was her go-to movie.

"I don't think we can save it," Tina said sorrowfully.

"What is that?" Santana sneered, her and Brittany coming up behind them. "Did somebody melt man-hands?" She glowered at the purple-black puddle of icy slime.

"What do you care?" Mercedes bit out. "You probably ordered the hit."

"What happened?" Brittany asked. "Did somebody melt Rachel?" The blonde dancer was having images of Rachel melting like the Wicked Witch in The Wizard of Oz. "I thought that was just a movie San, you said it couldn't actually happen."

"It can't," Santana assured her. "What happened?" She demanded, hating that she had to show she cared enough to ask. It was upsetting Brittany and no one and nothing was allowed to do that.

"Azimio and some of the other jocks slushied Rachel," Mercedes told them, "then they egged her."

"But they already did that," Brittany cocked her head in confusion. "Karofsky threw a blue one at her this morning, she went to change. She's wearing her favorite sweater." She'd been in the bathroom that morning when Rachel had come in to clean up. Brittany had liked the pale, baby pink sweater with the little gold stars sprinkled over the front.

"Which means she probably doesn't have another change of clothes," Tina supplied for them.

"Why do we care?" Santana asked, annoyed. Her mind supplied Rachel's I believe you from Sectionals. "Do any of us actually like her?"

"I like her S," Brittany told her friend with a pout. "She's always nice to me even if she usually says things that make my head hurt." She crouched and felt tears prick her eyes. "All her stars are ruined." She held up the drenched sheet of gold stars that weren't really gold or stickers any more. Several slid off to float on or sink into the puddle.

Oh no, Santana looked at the tears in her best friends eyes. This was going to be bad. Anything that made the tall blonde cry had to be fixed. If Brittany was thinking about what Santana thought she was, the Latina had a feeling that she was going to end up Rachel Berry's new best friend.

"So where'd Berry disappear off to then?" Santana asked reluctantly.

"Bathroom to get cleaned up," Mercedes stated, tossing the ruined objects into the nearest trash can.

"What the closest bathroom to here?"

"There're three," Brittany replied, "or are we counting the boys' and the locker room to?"

"We should check all of them," Tina suggested. "Maybe some of the guys would help?"

"Let's not ask Kurt and Artie," Mercedes muttered.

"Finn's at the nurse's office," Brittany told them.

"Why is Finnocence there?" Santana snarked, wondering just what else Brittany had seen today that she hadn't.

"Rachel kicked him in the nuts," Brittany said, smiling while the other girls stared at her.

"Why?" Tina and Mercedes asked at the same time, aghast to hear such a thing. Last they knew, Rachel was in love with the boy.

"He…" she frowned, trying to remember how Rachel had said it. "He asked her to have sex with him so that they'd be popular, or that he'd be popular because he laid a girl Puck couldn't."

"Oh hell no," Mercedes shook her head.

"In the hallway, in front of people?" Tina asked, knowing Brittany didn't lie. Well, not unless Santana told her to, but the Latina looked about as shocked as they probably did.

Brittany nodded. Then she scowled. "He called S a slut and Rachel told him not to speak to her again until he could do it nicely."

Santana scowled, pissed. She knew she slept around, but she didn't sleep with just anyone. She had some morals and standards. She'd hate herself if she passed anything on to Brittany by being sloppy. She'd known she'd regret sleeping with the boy. Wait…

"Berry stood up for me?" Why would the girl do that? Santana couldn't remember a single time when she'd been even remotely nice to the shorter girl yet Rachel had defended her twice.

Brittany nodded, smiling widely. "Yep! Rachel's nice to just about everybody."

"We need to find her," Tina brought them back to focus. "Whose clothes would be the closet in fit to Rachel?"

"T," Santana figured now wouldn't be the best time to be tossing around insulting nicknames, "you and B take care of finding clothes for Berry. M, you go that way," she pointed down on of the halls. "Call when you find her."

They split up. Cursing to herself, Santana wondered just how blind the teachers actually were. That was more than a giant cup or two, that was multiple giant cups and, judging from the bits of shell, at least a dozen or so eggs. She may not like the girl, but she didn't hate her. Berry simply made the easiest target out of anyone else at McKinley.


	3. Chapter 3

Respect

Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn groaned, annoyed as she rinsed her mouth out and popped several mints. At least the handicapped bathroom stalls had their own sinks, it made this mildly less embarrassing. Since it was lunch, she didn't have to worry about being bothered. This was the smallest bathroom in the school. Most people didn't even seem to realize it existed unless they wanted a reasonably private place to get some during school. Which was ironic since it was also the closest girls' bathroom to the teacher's lounge.

The door opened and closed, Quinn froze. She wondered who would bother coming in here. Unless it was a teacher, then that made sense. The girl just hoped it wasn't Ms. Pillsbury. She didn't want to have any more 'supportive conversations'.

The person squelched as they walked, which let Quinn cross off teachers as a whole. The girl collapsed and began crying. Quinn rolled her eyes. Someone must have slushied one of the freshmen, probably a first for the girl so now she was crying about it.

Yanking open the stall door, fully intent on yelling at the girl to get out, Quinn froze as she took in the sight of Rachel Berry curled up beneath the sinks crying. Covered in slushy and egg, the girl's clothing was most definitely ruined. Which, Quinn thought as she took in the sweater and skirt, was too bad. Remove the toddler shoes and knee socks, the outfit wouldn't have been all that bad.

She shook her head. One crisis at a time, she told herself. Being pregnant was bad enough, when the baby was with its adoptive parents Quinn had a chance to go back home (maybe), but that chance would be gone the second her parents caught any hint that their disappointment of a youngest child was also gay. Unfortunately for her, Rachel Berry was the one girl in the entire school that brought out those specific feelings. Any other girl Quinn had found herself attracted to had been mere footnotes in her life.

"Here," Quinn tore some paper towels from the dispenser and kneeled down next to the girl, "you're going to have to come out, I don't fit under there."

Rachel looked up. "Please, just go away Quinn. Go find Santana and laugh about poor man-hands crying in the bathroom or something." She ignored the offered towels and curled up into a tight ball. She hadn't spoken harshly, but in defeat.

Quinn winched. Rachel didn't break. She wasn't like that. Slushy attacks, horrible nicknames, cruel comments, all those just rolled off the girl. Rachel Berry had the rather irritating ability to hold her head up no matter what got tossed at her. To always be firm in herself and what she believed in, to always know herself and expect the best out of those around her.

"I'm not laughing," Quinn told her. "I feel no inclination to do so." She dropped the towels as close to the girl as she could. Then, she situated herself so she could at least be comfortable.

"You might as well, everyone else did." Rachel replied, dropping her abnormally large vocabulary. It just wasn't worth it. "The entire hallway just stood there and watched them do it, and then they just laughed and walked away."

She was still crying, Quinn realized. Crying, but still talking in a relatively normal voice. She guessed all those voice and acting lessons Rachel boosted about actually paid off. Even muffled, her voice was clear and discernable.

"Still not laughing," Quinn told her. She wrinkled her nose. "Is that egg?" She asked, mildly disgusted.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "As if Karofsky giving me a slushy facial this morning wasn't enough, Azimio got some of his football friends together to give me a slushy bath followed by an egging. Fruity eggs to go with my fruitloop dreams."

"I'm pregnant and even I don't find that an appealing food combination." Quinn replied. "I wonder how long it took him to think that up."

Rachel didn't laugh, if anything it seemed to make her cry harder. Quinn sighed, blaming the hormones running rampant in her body for the fact that she was acting on feelings she normally would have denied until the day she died and maybe not even then.

"Do you have any more backup clothes? I can go and get them for you." Quinn sighed when Rachel shook her head.

"Please just go away Quinn, please. I just want to be alone right now." She wanted to mourn her sweater and think of a way to escape school with her attendance intact. It probably wasn't possible, but Rachel was finding it really hard to care right now.

"Look…" Quinn hardly believed what came out of her mouth next, "Rachel, you need help. Let me help you."

Rachel looked up at her. Quinn had never, in Rachel's memory, ever used her name before. She shrank back. "How do I know this isn't some trick?" She asked. "Like the Glist," Quinn had the decency to blush and look away. "For all I know, you have people waiting to throw more things at me or another puddle full of disgusting things to push me into or something equally degrading or worse." Quinn sighed, annoyed.

"No tricks, I promise Rachel." She rolled her eyes when the girl flinched backwards again. How did she fit under there? "Please, come out from under the sinks. Let me help you get cleaned up and I'll drive you home."

Or, rather, she'd blackmail Santana or Puck to do it. Puck had a soft spot for Rachel, even if it would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it. Finn was always an option, but Quinn was fast coming to the conclusion that Finn was a useless idiot along with being clueless and overall in need of therapy for his anger issues and his lack of maturity.

"Puck drove you here this morning," Rachel replied, not moving. Why wasn't Quinn just going to leave her alone to be miserable? It was what the blonde wanted, right? Rachel was officially broken, at least for now.

"How do you know all this?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm observant and a little bit physic," she replied. "How do you think I found out Noah was the father?" She swallowed, rubbing at a bit of shell stuck to her bare knee. "I apologize for telling Finn, it wasn't my place to do so."

Quinn shook her head. "You shouldn't have done it, and you shouldn't have felt as if you needed to do so. Will you please come out now? This is really uncomfortable."

That did it. If nothing else, Rachel's compassion was still working just fine. She crawled out from under the sink. Gently, Quinn got as much of the stuff off Rachel's face as she could.

"This isn't going to work," she sighed. "You're going to need to shower, and your clothing is ruined."

Rachel nodded. She was shivering. Bad enough that it was already cold, being barely into early March, but Rachel got cold easily because of her size. She had little to no internal body heat, or it felt like that most of the time. It was why she could wear her sweaters even in the middle of summer during a heat wave.

"I know, this was my favorite sweater." She said it softly, not looking at Quinn. Reaching up, she revealed the little Tinkerbell patch on the shoulder that had been hidden by her hair. It was where the wave of gold stars originated from, getting larger as they fell down towards the hem. Quinn didn't ask why she'd risked wearing it. Sometimes a person just needed some comfort, even if it was private and ignored by everyone else. Besides, why should even Rachel think she'd be on the receiving end of a slushy bath and subsequent egging?

"Come on, is your coat in your locker?"

"I drove," Rachel told her, "and I never wear a jacket to school. I don't want it to get ruined."

"So, what, you just run from your car to the school entrance?" Quinn rolled her eyes when Rachel nodded. "Let me get mine, then we're leaving."

"But class, and glee!" Rachel protested. "You shouldn't miss those, and neither should I!"

Before Quinn could say anything in response, Santana slammed the door open. Rachel jumped, squeaked, and ducked back under the sink. Quinn rolled her eyes, turning a glare onto the girl.

"Thanks a lot S, I just got her out from under there." Quinn told her sternly.

"Whatever Tubbers," Santana told her. "Hey, Berry, get out from there before I pull you out."

"I knew it was a trick," Rachel replied, curling herself in tighter. She'd suffered enough humiliation for the day, thank you very much. Even she could only take so much and today she'd reached her limit.

"Trick?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"She thinks me being nice to her is a trick, that I'd have, say, you out there waiting to do something else to her." Quinn answered. "You barging in and threatening her doesn't help me any."

"Yea, well," she tossed her phone to Quinn, "text the other gleek girls and tell them our missing Diva has been found. No boys, majority dictates that right now they're all on the shit list."

"Kurt included?" Quinn asked, quirking her lips at some of the nicknames she found. She gave a small smirk, exalting in the fact that she knew Santana well enough to know who was who on the other girl's phone.

"Hummel included," Santana replied, crouching down so she was eye level with Rachel. "Look midget, you've got Brittany concerned about you, so that means I have to show some kind of effort to care." She glared at the girl. "No one is waiting to do anything to you, but I will drag you out if you don't crawl out."

"Insults aren't helpful," Quinn told her. "Rachel, please come out. I'll take you home and we can make excuses later for missing class and glee."

"Just go away, please!" Rachel told them, not even bothering to project her voice. "Stop pretending you care and just leave me alone. I'd prefer not giving you any more fuel for your hatred of myself, my talent, my fathers, or anything else you wish to point out as being wrong with me."

"Okay," Santana shrugged. She reached in and yanked Rachel out from under the sink. "Q, go and inform some of the useless adults in the lounge that we're taking Berry home."

"Let me go!" Rachel protested as Santana threw her over her shoulder.

"No can do, now stop being stubborn munchkin and work with me here." Santana stalked out of the bathroom. She was glad she had her jacket on and Rachel was mostly dry by now. The jacket was significantly easier to clean than her uniform.

Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes were headed towards them. Rachel groaned and hung her head. So much for not being further embarrassed.

"Are we taking Rachel home?" Brittany asked, not bothered in the least to see her friend carrying the tiny girl the way she was.

"Q is," Santana answered. She stopped. "Does anyone actually know where the smurf lives? Or what her car looks like for that matter?"

"Insults are not appreciated Santana," Rachel muttered. "Would you please put me back on the ground and desist in pretending to care?"

All of them stopped at her words. Did Rachel really think that little of them? Brittany looked close to tears.

"We're not pretending Rachel." Brittany told her, watching the girl flinch.

"I know you're not Brittany," Rachel replied, "You don't have a single mean bone in your body."

"I don't know what that means," Brittany replied.

"You're a nice person," Rachel clarified. She was amused at Brittany's words. She wondered if the girl watched Bones or if it was just coincidental that her words were a quote from the show.

"We're good to go," Quinn approached the group. "Are we all going?"

"No, but the hobbit is still protesting." Santana replied.

"Insults aren't helping," Quinn told her, again.

"Nicknames show I care," Santana bit back.

"Come up with new nicknames then," Quinn replied, knowing she had little room to talk. After all, she was the one who had coined the harshest of the names Rachel was called at school.

"Will you please set me down?" Rachel asked. "I can get home perfectly well on my own. None of you need to bother with helping me."

"Shut it Diva, we're helping." Mercedes finally spoke. Part of her wanted to be angry that Rachel thought they didn't care, but then she knew that the girl had plenty of experience that proved her correct in that assumption.

"Just tell us what your car looks like," Quinn told her, "we'll take care of the rest."

Rachel sighed and went limp. Santana wasn't going to set her down and, like usual, no one was listening to her. She gave in, not knowing what else to do and not really caring.

"Blue Honda Insight, gold star dice in the windshield," she told them.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany took over, sending Mercedes and Tina back to class to get notes and work for them as well as to make excuses. The car was easy enough to find and Santana deposited Rachel in the passenger seat.

"There, kind deed for the day done," Santana muttered. "Not a word Berry."

Rachel nodded, deciding that ignoring them all would be the best course of action for now. They'd get bored and go back to their normal behavior patterns faster that way.

"Pink?" Quinn asked as the music turned on when she started the car. "I expected the best of Broadway or something."

"Contrary to popular belief," Rachel replied softly, "I fully enjoy other genres of music."

That was all that was said. Rachel didn't give a long winded, wordy explanation about how having a large repertoire in music was important to her future career. She barely said anything at all, even when they got to her house.

"I guess I'll just follow you in," Quinn muttered, making certain the car was locked before she trailed behind Rachel. The house was a surprise.

Plain two-story house, painted in a faded shade of red, a covered porch with a bench swing. Inside, instead of the shrine to Rachel she expected, the walls showed pictures of two men with a smattering of just Rachel at various stages in her childhood and a few of the three of them. They looked, Quinn noticed wistfully, genuinely happy. She did notice, however, that the older Rachel got the less pictures there were of the three of them. More and more, they were separate.

Along one wall, someone (she suspected Rachel) had set up an aging timeline in photos. Some were professionally done, but the majority of them were school photos. It was as if they were placed there, screaming 'notice me', because the girl in the pictures wanted to be seen for who she was. Those were the only photos purposefully placed.

Walking around the first floor, hand on her seemingly ever growing baby bump, she took stock of the house. It looked normal. More lived in then her parents' house did, without a doubt, but still normal. The kitchen was combined with the dining room, nothing overly expensive or showy about it. It was all tiled or hardwood flooring, the only carpet-like objects being various throw-rugs. The living room furniture was either brown or black leather (knowing Rachel, undoubtedly fake), plush and comfortable looking. The entertainment center was lackluster, ordinary stuff. The small shelf beside it held a few movies, as if this was just a front for guests or family movie nights.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" Rachel asked, making Quinn jump in surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Quinn followed her.

The rest of the first floor included the shared office/library for her dads', several closets where things were stored, a bathroom, a laundry room, and the door to the basement. The basement yielded the jackpot in entertainment and comfort, especially since it was spread out beneath the entire house.

"Why don't you hold parties?" Quinn asked, already seeing the girl's popularity rising.

"Because, no matter what people may think of me, I don't actually like parties," Rachel explained. "I also don't wish to be used because my parents are often away and I have an overabundance of space in which to hold parties. Besides, no one would come."

"Why not just the gleeks?" Quinn asked. She touched the wall. "Is this place soundproofed?"

"Yes, after the neighbors complained, my fathers' decided to do so here and in my bedroom." Rachel explained. "Again, you all barely tolerate me. I don't see how throwing parties would change that." She shrugged. "My fathers' trust me, and I have no desire to betray that trust." Sometimes, she wished they trusted her a little less. If it meant they'd be around more often, like they used to be, she wouldn't complain.

Quinn just nodded. "Where are they? I don't think we've actually ever seen your dads'."

Rachel looked away. "They're away on business." She fisted her hands. "Go ahead, make a joke on how my own dads' can't stand to be around me."

"Rachel," Quinn sighed. They'd really hurt this tiny girl. All the comments, the slushies, the nicknames, they'd actually gotten to the girl. Despite how she acted at school, that it just rolled off and didn't bother her, it actually did, Quinn realized with a sick feeling in her gut that had nothing to do with being pregnant. "What about when you offered me a place to stay?"

"They said it was alright on the phone," Rachel admitted softly. Honestly, she'd just told her fathers' that she'd had a friend who needed a place to stay because she'd been kicked out. They hadn't cared for more information, just said it was fine with them if the nameless girl chose to stay with Rachel.

"So, in theory, where would I have slept?" Quinn asked, trying to get the girl to continue on.

Rachel led her to the second floor. The room at the far end, she explained, was her fathers'. One door led to another storage/linen closet. The other led to a furnished spare bedroom, bed unmade and the mattress still encased in plastic. The room had its own attached bathroom. The final door was edged in gold, with a giant gold star on it. Quinn grinned at the sight. That much in her assumptions had been correct at least.

Rachel opened the door, revealing a room bedecked in Broadway posters (some of them signed), shelves containing books, CDs, trophies, and various knickknacks, posters of animals and New York City, framed certificates and awards, pristine white furniture and walls (which, considering the posters, was a good thing), stuffed animals, and two doors. One corner had a camera set up to record, revealing where Rachel's MySpace videos happened.

"Bathroom," Rachel pointed to the half open one, "closet," the closed door.

Quinn nodded. As open and welcoming as the house was, the individual spaces themselves felt insular. Like the only places that actually had any life was the ones that got used on a daily basis, such as Rachel's room and the kitchen. She took this time to observe Rachel. The girl, thankfully, hadn't changed into any of her horrible sweaters.

Instead, she was dressed in flannel pajamas with a t-shirt under the unbuttoned top, thick house socks, and her hair was roughly braided.

"So, where's the long winded speech over your house?" Quinn asked, trying to end the awkward silence they found themselves in. Rachel Berry was many things, but 'silent' had never really been one of them.

"I was under the impression that no one cared for those speeches," Rachel replied, taking a seat in her desk chair, motioning for Quinn to take the rather comfortable looking reading chair. "I'm tired Quinn, and I've had enough for one day, for the week actually." She sighed. "So, please, tell me the joke, the prank, whatever it is that has you and the others being nice to me right now, so I can prepare for it. Then please leave."

"I have no plans to do anything to you," Quinn told her. "I have no knowledge of any plans to humiliate you aside from what happens already. I didn't know about the slushy bath and egging."

Rachel looked at her. She wasn't exactly the best at reading people outside of certain situations. Her response to kindness, even the tiniest bit from those outside of her tiny sphere of people she was certain of (or told herself she was certain of) had her so excited and eager that she latched onto that person. She usually ended up hurt in some way afterwards. She was too tired for that normal response and it was coming from people who either violently disliked her, only tolerated her presence when absolutely required of them, or both.

"I promise you Rachel," there it was again, her name on Quinn's lips, "None of us in glee had anything to do with what happened to you today."

Rachel snorted. She restrained herself. She could not blame Quinn or Noah for Finn's actions. Quinn spotted her reaction.

"Besides the event that led us to this moment and Karofsky dousing you earlier, what else happened?"

"Finn…propositioned me as a way to get back at you and Noah." Rachel replied, her anger turning on herself and tears threatened to fall again. "Do I really come across as that desperate? That even a virgin footballer would do that to me?"

"Virgin?" Quinn was confused. "Finn's not…oh."

"What do you know Quinn?" Rachel demanded, ignoring the tears now running down her face. So, on top of everything else, Finn had lied to her as well. Even after she'd come clean about not sleeping with Jesse, about still being a virgin. Finn knew that…she'd really misjudged him.

"Finn slept with Santana, on Coach's orders to get with a younger guy." Quinn told her. "She wasn't doing it to hurt you specifically, I don't think she did anyway."

"Who else knows?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Everybody, more or less," Quinn admitted.

"Great!" Rachel threw her hands up. "Perfect! The one guy I thought might actually like me for me turns out to be just as big a using douche bag player as the other two!" She collapsed in on herself. This was just a fantastic way to end a fantastic day.

Quinn got up and wrapped her arms around the crying diva. "I'm sorry Rachel. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I am truly sorry for my part in your torment." It was a start and it was the least she could do, right?

"I'm just so tired of everything!" Rachel told her. "What did I do wrong? What did I do that warrants being treated like this? Why doesn't anybody care? Why doesn't anybody want me?"

Quinn held her. What could she say? She was one of the people who had hurt Rachel, caused her to feel this way, made her think she was the one who needed to be fixed. What did Quinn even know about the girl, really, outside of what she showed at school? Quinn, out of anybody she knew, should know that no one was the same outside of school as they were inside it.

Nothing, she realized. She didn't actually know anything about the diva currently residing in her arms. Quinn put it into perspective, thinking about the little girl inside her placed in this position. Would there be someone she could turn to when she was sad, when people bullied her? Would her daughter be one of those bullies, making someone feel like Rachel was feeling right now?

Quinn really hoped not. Being pregnant had already caused her to change. This was just one more in the many that had already occurred. If she could make this better, return some of the kindness and forgiveness Rachel had attempted to show her over and over again, then maybe she could have some hope that she was changing for the better permanently.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Quinn told her quietly. Rachel really hadn't. "You're simply the perfect target for those of us who made your life hell." She needed to be, had to be, honest or this wouldn't mean anything. "It wasn't anything you did knowingly. God Rachel, you were just being yourself."

"It's not good enough," Rachel replied. "My dads' are never around, no one I've ever dated has stuck around, I can't be really myself outside of my own home. My mother doesn't want me because I, to quote her 'don't need her'. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Quinn replied. How could she have done this? Quinn knew she wasn't the only one to blame, but she was the one faced with a broken Rachel. She was the one looking at the result of all the taunts, the slushies, the abandonment by peers and teachers and, apparently, parents alike.

"Something has to be." Rachel told her. "I must have done something wrong."

"You didn't," Quinn frowned. "You're annoying, attention demanding, bossy, use words that the rest of us don't understand, and wear clothing that doesn't become you, but you've always been yourself. You've always known what you're going to do, how you're going to get out of Lima." She squeezed the girl gently. "Don't tell anyone else this, but I've always been jealous of you because of that. I'm sorry I was ever a part of making you doubt your ability to do that."

"Really?" Rachel's voice was small, as if she didn't dare trust what Quinn was saying.

"Really," Quinn told her firmly. "Now, I'm starving. What is there to eat in this house? Do you have any bacon?"

"Jewish and vegetarian," Rachel told her in reply, "so I haven't got any dead pig for you to eat." She blushed. "I actually need to go grocery shopping." While she insisted that she and her dads' lived on take-out, Rachel wasn't overly fond of doing so. She could cook and when her dads' weren't around (which was often if not always nowadays) she did so unless she was too tired to cook. On those days, she sometimes just ignored her need to eat. Quinn nodded.

"Then let's go do that." She really didn't want to ask this and risk whatever it was she and Rachel were building between them. "Rachel, why do you dress the way you do? Personality and pride aside, I want the real answer. Do you really enjoy dressing like a toddler who raided their grandmother's closet?"

Rachel had her prepared answer waiting but found it stifled by Quinn's expanded question and demand. "No, I don't." She said softly. "I like most of the skirts, and I have normal clothes, but why ruin the clothing I actually like? Admittedly, wearing my sweater today was a massive mistake, but I hadn't expected anyone to take offense over it." She gave a weak smile to the blonde who had yet to release her completely. "It wasn't even argyle."

Quinn gave a brief laugh at that. "It was actually not too bad, I'm sorry it got ruined."

"My Aunt Cathy gave it to me before she died," Rachel told her. "I was thirteen. She was the only family member that still spoke to my dads' after Daddy's parents died." She swallowed. "After she died, everything just seemed to go wrong. Or maybe I just noticed it afterwards. My Dads' always said I looked pretty and serious in those clothes, that it was a good image to project. I wanted to make them proud, so even knowing that changing my dressing style might help with the harassment, I don't because of that."

"Rachel, when did they tell you that?" Quinn had a sinking suspicion she knew.

"Fifth grade," Rachel replied.

Well, that wasn't as bad as what Quinn expected her to say at least. "I can understand wanting to dress in a way to make your parents proud. My parents were ecstatic when I came home the first day of freshman year in my Cheerios uniform. My entire life has been lived trying to make them proud of me and fit their expectations." She snorted. "Clearly, you can see where that has gotten me."

"We're both really messed up, aren't we?" Rachel asked, reaching over to wipe away the tears Quinn hadn't even realized she'd shed. "Both of us trying to please people who, in the end, don't really seem to care much less notice."

"What do you say we be messed up together then?" Quinn suggested. Because Rachel was right, she realized. They were both trying to please people who refused to see them as they were.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Rachel asked, cautious.

"I guess so," Quinn smirked, "but not if you don't feed me and the baby!"

That got the laugh she wanted, even if it wasn't more than a brief chuckle. This, whatever this was, Quinn realized, was easy.

"Then we should go and get food." Rachel told her. "I should get dressed."

Quinn stood up and back, looking down at the girl. "What you're dressed in is fine. If anyone says anything, they can deal with me." Quinn was not going to analyze her thoughts that Rachel looked endearing and rather cute dressed as she was.

Rachel looked Quinn over, taking her in. The blonde just met her gaze evenly. Finally, the brunette drudged up a small smile for the blonde. It felt good, she realized, to honestly get some of her feelings off her shoulders.

"Okay, just let me get my bag." Rachel stood up and proceeded to gather up what she needed, including the list she had written up that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Respect

Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will entered glee club that afternoon with a large grin on his face. He was, at the moment, completely oblivious as to what had gone on with 'his kids' that day. He was eager to get started on their Regionals set list, something that would get them at least placed so they had another chance the next year.

"Hey guys," he stopped, eyeing the gathered teenagers. Someone was…where was Rachel? He glanced at his watch. No, he was only a few minutes late…and Rachel didn't need him present to get them started.

"Berry and Q aren't going to be here," Santana filled in their clueless instructor. Sometimes she thought Sue was right, his hair used so much product it messed with his mind.

"Why is that?" Since when did Rachel Berry miss glee? "Did someone do something that made her 'leave' again?"

He really should have noticed that the girls had separated themselves from the boys, including Kurt. As it was, all four girls that were present glared at him. Even Brittany was glaring, which was scary because she never glared at anyone.

"Jeeze Schuester," Sue was leaning in the doorway, "I've always said all the hair gel was clogging your ears, must be messing with your eyes to."

"What can I do for you Sue?" Will asked, trying to not grit his teeth.

"Preggers and Midget left hours ago," Sue told him, smirking, "since some of those steroid eating jocks tried to make a slushy omelet out of your star, I thought you'd be all over Figgins for risking Streisand and her voice to a freezing mental breakdown."

"Go coach," Brittany whispered to a smirking Santana.

"Schue doesn't even know how to reply to that," Tina commented softly, in awed fear of the cheerleading coach.

"Serves him right," Mercedes muttered in agreement.

Rachel might have her moments where she stormed out and threatened to leave, and so far she'd always returned, but what if this time was it? Cause, really, who could blame the girl? They needed Rachel, the tiny diva didn't necessarily need them.

"Just wait," Santana told them, gleefully watching as the two teachers went head-to-head.

"How do I know you haven't just had your Cheerios detain them for some nefarious reason?" Will shot back, forgetting that they had an audience. "This isn't the first time you've tried to destroy the glee club by removing Rachel."

"Oh please," Sue rolled her eyes. "Not even I'm that low William. S, B, Chubby, Asian Chick, tell this curly haired fire risk what happened in the hallway."

"Berry," Santana really doubted the man's intelligence right now. After all, how often did she refer to Rachel Berry by anything remotely related to her name? "Was slushied twice today. The second time the footballers that did it soaked her in slushy, moving it from facial status to full on shower before egging her. This is after she was propositioned by one of our fellow glee members." Santana smirked at her Berry quote.

Finn winched, both at the Latina's glare and the remembered pain of Rachel kicking and slapping him. How had he missed how physically strong she was when they dated? The other guys missed it, because they were all looking at Puck.

"Hey, wasn't me!" Puck sneered at them. "Quinn testy enough as is," he muttered to himself. The last thing he needed was another snarled comment/lecture on his less than monogamous view on relationships. "Besides, Berry's to honorable to take me up on such a thing even if I had been dumb enough to do it."

"See Will?" Sue smirked. "Not very observant, are you?" She walked away, smirking even wider as she got the last word in.

Will shook his head. Really? "Has anyone bothered to check up on either of them?" He asked the room.

Puck shrugged. He hadn't been aware of the slushied egging. Finn wasn't looking at anyone. Mike and Matt just shrugged, having heard it mentioned but not having connected the events as being a single occurrence much less having happened to their glee co-captain.

"Really Mr. Schue, she'll be back here tomorrow demanding we have another meeting to make up for her missing this one." Kurt leaned back in his chair, uncaring.

"It's just Rachel," Artie shrugged. "Quinn is probably at a doctor's appointment or something."

Brittany stood up. "You're all being really mean." All of the boys stared at her. Usually, Santana was the one speaking for Brittany as if they had one mind. "Rachel would have been the first person to help you if you were in her place." She was close to tears now. "I don't like any of you anymore."

She turned and, copying what she'd watched Rachel do multiple times, executed a near perfect dive storm-out. Santana stood, growling at them. Brittany had been crying when she marched out. No one made Brittany cry, especially a bunch of stupid males.

"See how ya'll do without us, because until you wise up we ain't coming back." She'd have to thank Berry one day for setting a great example on how to perform a storm-out. It was kind of fun.

"I'm out," Mercedes followed. "I may not like Rachel, but I ain't heartless," she glared at Kurt. Out of all the boys, she thought he at least would be sympathetic to the attack on Rachel that afternoon.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Tina was glaring at Finn. She wouldn't out him to the other boys, but she was tempted to do so. She followed after the other girls.

"What just happened?" Finn asked, lost. Did the girls know? Why would Rachel tell them? It wasn't as if they would care, right? He was the only one who bothered to spend time he didn't have to with the girl, he kind of listened when she spoke, and she loved him. Shouldn't that mean that she'd be willing to sleep with him when he asked her to?

"Dude, we just got powned." Matt answered, wondering what he and Mike had done to warrant the girls' anger. They'd just stayed quiet…oh. He glanced at Mike. His friend seemed to have reached that conclusion as well.

So...how were they going to fix this?


	5. Chapter 5

Respect

Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn hung onto the cart as she laughed. Rachel fumed at her.

"It's not funny Quinn!" Rachel told her laughing companion. She'd been trying to grab the box of pasta, the last one of its type on the shelf. There was only one problem. She couldn't reach it. Not even by jumping and half climbing the shelves, which was why Quinn was laughing.

"Yes, it is," Quinn replied. "Why not just ask for help?"

Rachel glowered. "I do not need help to get a box of pasta off a shelf!" She glanced up at the box.

"Does it have to be that specific one?" Quinn waved her hand over the varied selection within reach of the shorter girl.

"Yes, it has to be that one." Rachel replied firmly. "I am very picky about my pasta."

They already had rainbow bow-ties, whole-wheat spirals, and a box of shell pasta in the cart. Rachel was trying to get down the last box of fettuccini noodles off the top shelf. Why it was there and not on the same shelf as the spaghetti noodles Quinn didn't know, but she was considering suggesting it seeing as Rachel was so intent on getting that box. Quinn was also learning that Rachel was vegetarian who refused to eat actual eggs, not vegan like everybody seemed to think. The cartons of substitute egg were proof of how she made things that required eggs.

"Here," Quinn reached up and snagged the box. She handed it to Rachel. "Now, can we move on?"

"Thank you," Rachel took the box and placed it in the cart. "Sauce is next."

Quinn just watched in amusement as Rachel gathered the sauces (one flavor for each type of noodle). When Rachel pointed to the Alfredo sauce on the top shelf, Quinn just got them down for her. The only thing Quinn was given complete control over was picking out 'her dead pig products' and what cheese and bread she liked. Rachel refused to look at the display case while Quinn got the bacon.

"Why don't you eat meat?" Quinn asked while they picked out fruit.

"I refuse to eat something that had to die first," Rachel replied. "It just…it just makes me uncomfortable. I can't look at it and eat it, knowing it used to be alive."

"Okay…I can understand that." Weird food quirk, but perfectly understandable. "I can't eat meat that has bone in it," Quinn told her. "That just disturbs me."

Rachel smiled at that. "My Aunt was the same way, she always said it freaked her out."

Quinn nodded. "Is that everything?" She eyed the cart.

Rachel had gotten something out of every food group except the sugar one.

"Ice cream," Rachel replied. "I always save that for last."

"Got it." Quinn nearly skipped to the freezer isle.

Ice cream was one of the few things she and the baby could agree on. Rachel giggled as she got up with her. Ten minutes later, they were checking out and Quinn was trying to pay for the things she'd picked out. Rachel wouldn't eat them, so she shouldn't have to pay for them. The diva didn't see it that way. Rachel won with the well placed comment 'my guest, I pay'. Quinn stood and watched, a little sullenly, as Rachel paid the bill with hardly a glance or a reaction to the cost.

On the way back to Rachel's car, In One Ear by Cage the Elephant began blaring from Quinn's phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it without glancing at the ID.

"S," she said in greeting. "We're getting food…she what? I'm sorry I missed it. Yes, I'll ask her." Quinn looked over the where Rachel was waiting to get her attention. "Santana wants to know if the glee girls can come over."

Rachel frowned. She'd rather not have everyone finding out her secrets or seeing her when she simply wasn't able to pull off her school persona. Still, they had tried to help that afternoon. They had come after her and insisted upon helping despite her telling them to stop and go away. "It's alright, we'll stop to get pizza on the way home." She finally answered.

Quinn relayed the message. "Address?" She looked over at Rachel.

"2543 Elm Lane," Rachel told her, hoping she didn't end up regretting this.

Quinn repeated it, closing her phone once Santana told her she had it. "They'll be there at the same time we will be, probably before us since we're stopping to get pizza."

Rachel nodded. She pulled out her phone and pressed a button. "Hello Mandy, yes, I'd like one of each number 1, 4, and 9. I'll be picking it up. Yes, go ahead and charge it to my card. Thank you, we'll be there shortly."

"What was that?" Quinn asked, sliding into the car.

"Classic's Pizzeria," Rachel answered, starting the car. "My dads' and I have a standing account with them. We have since they opened eight years ago. My Aunt's friend owns it, so I know a few of the people there."

Quinn nodded, wondering what else Rachel was hiding about herself. It didn't take them to long to go from the grocery store to the pizzeria. She hadn't been kidding about knowing people, Quinn realized as they walked in. Several of the servers greeted Rachel by name and the woman who came out carrying the three pizza boxes set them down long enough to hug the girl.

"Rachel! You need to visit more often!" The woman admonished. "Now, introduce me to your friend before you go."

Rachel smiled. "Mandy, this is Quinn. She's in New Directions with me. Quinn, this is Mandy Fredrick, the owner and my Aunt Cathy's friend."

With no regards for personal space, Mandy hugged the blonde in greeting. "It's nice to meet one of Rachel's friends, finally."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Quinn replied, stunned at how she was being greeted. Did this woman not know anything about how she'd treated Rachel? If she did, she wasn't showing it.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Mandy told them. "Come back and give me the dates for Regionals," Mandy told Rachel firmly. "I want the honor of holding the celebration dinner."

After assuring the woman that she would indeed return with the information and that she'd pass on the request to the club, the two left with the pizzas. Quinn slid back into the car, inhaling the scent of the food.

"Bacon? You got a bacon pizza?" Her eyes were bright and greedy, tempted to start eating now.

"Yes, Mandy makes the best bacon lover's pizza, according to her and the reviews from other dead pig loving customers. There's also a cheese and a pepperoni." Rachel couldn't help her grin as Quinn peeked into the box.

"Can I start eating now?" She asked, licking her lips.

"No!" Rachel frowned at her. "Please refrain from eating in my car. We're almost back to my house."

Quinn pouted, but closed the box anyway. Maybe she should have driven, because it was very tempting to just start chowing down on the food in her lap. Driving, she wouldn't have been as tempted.

Rachel pulled in beside Santana's car, looking at the four girls sitting on her front porch. This was really happening, she realized. People were actually here, at her house, to see her. Not for anything nice, at least, she didn't think so. Maybe Brittany, but the other three? Well, Tina had never actually been mean.

Slowly, she got out. Taking the pizzas, she let Quinn get out of the car before handing them back along with her key. Quinn looked at her, wondering what was going on in the Diva's mind.

"I'll get the groceries, can you take the others inside? Please?" Rachel needed to time to process. Why wouldn't this day just end already?

Apparently, there was still more to go as Tina and Brittany came to help her bring in the bags of food. Rachel let them, wanting to get inside and warm up as quickly as possible.

"Thank you for your help," Rachel told them, deciding that the effort required to use her normal vocabulary just wasn't there.

Brittany smiled brightly. "You're welcome, can I have a star fruit?" She held up one of the fruits in question.

"Go ahead," Rachel told her, "just remember to wash it first."

Brittany nodded, half-dancing to the sink to do so. Rachel just shook her head, wondering how Brittany could always seem so outright happy. She turned her attention to gathering plates, napkins, and cups.

"Tina, would you mind retrieving the lemonade from the fridge?" Rachel asked, balancing everything in her hands to take to the table.

"Sure Rachel," Tina opened the fridge and stared. Rachel had placed everything in the fridge, so she hadn't seen the inside. Looking at it, she wondered why Rachel only had enough food for one person, maybe two. She grabbed the lemonade and took it to the table. That was a thought for another time.

"Thank you Tina," Rachel said with a smile.

"So Berry, what's up with kicking Finnocence in the balls?" Santana broke right in.

Rachel stiffened. "He propositioned me as a way to get back at Noah and Quinn. He also insulted you, once by calling you a slut and secondly by inadvertently comparing you to myself. I felt that if he was that low, he clearly has no idea how to treat a woman of any sort with the respect she deserves. This was after I had already told him no and slapped him." She was watching Santana, ready to duck with the girl decided the lemonade in front of her was a good enough substitute for a slushy.

Santana snorted. "Knew sleeping with him was a mistake." This time it was she who froze, waiting for Rachel to react.

"I have already been informed of that, and that Finn lied about it." Rachel relaxed. "I am more upset that he lied than that he had sex with you." She explained. "Even so, he had no right to call you such a boorish name."

Santana didn't know if she should be insulted that Rachel felt she had to defend her, upset that Rachel Berry, who she'd never actually been nice to, had defended her, or if she should be something else entirely.

Rachel set her food down. "Not that I mind very much," this was meant to be her sanctuary after all, "but why are you all here? We aren't, as it has been made clear on several occasions, friends. None of you has cared before. Why now?"

Quinn, sitting beside the girl, rested a hand on her shoulder. They had already made their peace before going to get food. So now, Quinn knew it was up to her to set the example for Rachel on what friendship was supposed to be. She wasn't certain she was the best for the job, but in theory she knew what to do. Friends were meant to be there for each other, no matter what. They backed each other up. She was willing to try and she was Quinn Fabray. Being pregnant hadn't changed that nor the fact that she could do anything she set her mind to.

"I care," Brittany had more or less completely dropped her ditzy behavior. This wasn't school, and these girls were her teammates. She trusted that none of them were going to go behind her back to cut her down if they thought they could get ahead. Unlike the Cheerios, who would do it in a heartbeat if not for Santana. "Your clothes suck and you use really big words that make my head hurt, but you aren't a bad person. You're just an easy target. I would be to if I didn't have S," she gave the girl beside her a smile the made the Latina blush. "So, we need to find you your own Santana."

"You're an easy target Berry, but those jock-bitches took it to far today." Santana told her. "Even I know that." Tough admittance, at least for her, but it had made Brittany sad. That was enough to get her to care.

"Did you do something that would make them mad enough to do that? Did they say anything?" Tina asked quietly, knowing how abrasive Rachel could be even when (especially when) she was trying to help.

Rachel shook her head, wondering if she had done something. She didn't think she had, at least, she couldn't think of anything she'd done outside of being her usual school self. "Azimio said 'There Berry, fruity eggs to go with your fruitloop dreams' and one of the other boys said 'don't trip' before he pushed me into the puddle."

Santana closed her eyes. She and Quinn had made it quite clear that Berry was theirs to torment, especially since joining glee. What the boys did they couldn't really control, but the footballers were known for following the orders given to them by the Cheerios. Particularly the head Cheerio or those close enough to being in said position. Maybe even if they were dating a Cheerio, especially one that wanted to get ahead.

"Nancy Yates," Brittany spoke, dread in the pit of her stomach. She normally didn't dislike people on first sight, but that girl had just screamed 'evil bitch' in a literal way.

"Who's Nancy Yates?" Mercedes asked. "Do you know Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head. She was very good with names. Nowhere in her memory was a Nancy Yates.

"You wouldn't know her," Santana told her. "She's a new transfer beginning of the semester, freshman. Sylvester snatched her up after gym class one day because, apparently, she'd been on her former school's gymnastics team. She's been trying to take captain since her first practice."

"And what better way to get said position then by finding a way to kill glee club." Mercedes summed up.

"I'm right here," Rachel reminded them. "I refuse to back down just because some Sue Sylvester wannabe wants to climb the social ladder by destroying the glee club." She fumed. "Anyone with a brain knows that if Mr. Schuester hadn't taken over glee, Coach Sylvester wouldn't be trying half as hard to get rid of us."

They all turned to stare at her. Rachel looked at them, her mind coming up with plans. She was tired of being constantly disrespected by everyone, especially the boys. From the looks of the girls around her, so were they. All of them had filled her in on the reactions of all the guys, including their teacher, on hers and Quinn's absence that afternoon.

"For some reason, Coach Sylvester despises Mr. Schuester. We're just pawns in her game against him. He treats us the same way sometimes." Rachel explained.

"What are you getting at Berry?" Santana asked, recognizing the look in the girl's eyes. Eerily, it reminded her of the insane cheerleading coach.

"Simple. I am sick and tired of being constantly disrespected by students and faculty. Mostly, however, of being disrespected by those boys, I hesitate to call some of them men, that we work with. There were teachers laughing this afternoon," Rachel tried to withhold her tears, but she felt several escape her grasp. "Ohio School District codes state that educators are meant to stop harassment when they witness it. Instead, many of them encourage it."

"So, what, you wanna set the entire high school social structure on fire?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

Rachel shook her head. "No Mercedes, nothing like that. That is the work of a lifetime, and my lifetime is to be spent on Broadway." She managed a small smile as the other girls giggled. It wasn't mean, but it just felt like her to say something like that. "I am proposing we set the boys we interact with the most straight, so to speak, on the way we expect them to treat us."

"Okay, so how many Broadway musical numbers do we need to learn?" Santana asked her. "Tell me now, before I set you straight."

"None," Rachel told them, silencing them all. "While I know many that would go with the theme of respect, I feel that other genres will work best to get our message across."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this and keep the boys from finding out?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smirked. The other five girls sat back. It was scary, enough so that Brittany attempted to hide behind Santana. "Simple, we're going to seek and gain assistance from the very last person someone would expect to help the glee club." Rachel explained. She stopped smirking. "But first, I am asking, on advice from Quinn," she smiled at the girl quickly, "for assistance in re-working my wardrobe."

"Oh hell yes!" Mercedes replied.

"Can we burn the argyle?" Santana asked, imaging how big a pile she'd have to burn.

Rachel sighed. "If you wish, but we have to go to the cabin if you wish to do that."

"Cabin?" They all spoke at once.

"Berry, just how loaded are you?"

"Are there ducks?"

"Where is it?"

"What else are you hiding in that head of yours girl?"

"Are you sure Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Yes, I'm certain." She smiled at them. It was tiny, but it was real. "Santana, my bank account is really none of your business. Rest assured that it is more than sufficient for my needs. There are usually ducks at the cabin, but I don't know if they've returned yet Brittany." She looked at them all. "If you want to know where the cabin is, that will have to wait until I have time to plan a trip there with all of you. As for what goes on in my head, that is for me to know and the rest of you to figure out."

"Whatever Berry, lead us to your closet and bring the trash bags." Santana ordered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend went by far more quickly than any of them expected. Friday and Saturday night had been spent at Rachel's going through both her closet and her music collection. Saturday afternoon Rachel had them all doing homework and planning their attack strategy. Sunday, they helped Quinn move into the guest room from Puck's. They even dared to return to the Fabray residence to get more of the girl's things. Rachel promised them that the next weekend could be spent shopping to replace what had been thrown out over the weekend.

Rachel was glad to have enough clothing to last for the week, provided she was only slushied once a day. Between the varied styles of the other five girls, she was confident that they could help her create one of her own that fit her personality and what she wanted to project. The added bonus was that they wouldn't be trying to make her look bad, like Kurt had been intent on doing.

"Ready to go?" Quinn was standing in the doorway of the living room.

Rachel had been looking over the family pictures. Many, she realized, showed a girl who wasn't actually happy no matter how much she smiled. She was determined to change that. "Yes, do you want to drive?"

Rachel had heard that Quinn had sold her car in order to help cover her medical bills. Not that it helped much, but Rachel wasn't going to let her new found friend suffer. Unknowingly to Quinn, Rachel had added her to the Berry insurance plan. Price wise, nothing had really changed. She doubted her fathers' would even notice. And if they did, well, Rachel already had a list of arguments prepared.

"No, I want to sleep." Quinn yawned. Her baby was due in two months, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Okay, then let's go." Rachel walked towards the blonde. "Do I look alright?" She spun around.

"You look fine," Quinn told her. Rachel looked more than fine. Her sweater was an open button up, a solid baby blue over a white polo tucked into dark blue jeans. The sneakers on her feet were white, sharpie-marked in blue and black by Mercedes and Tina over the weekend. "Will you be warm enough?"

'It's warm' had been almost an overused reason to keep something over the weekend. Quinn hadn't realized just how easy it was for Rachel to get cold. She was surprised the girl didn't get sick more often.

"Yes," Rachel removed one sleeve to reveal a long sleeved shirt the same color as the sweater beneath the polo. "I have taken steps to insure it." The clothing was more close fitting than what she normally wore (to school anyway), but if Quinn (the prettiest girl in school as far as Rachel was concerned) thought she looked fine, then it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Respect

Chapter 6

I OWN Nothing!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god," Kurt was gaping at the scene in front of him. He hadn't heard a word from Mercedes all weekend. Not after her 'I'm mad at you' reply to his multiple, largely unanswered texts and phone calls.

"Is that Rachel?" Finn asked in disbelief as he watched the tiny brunette walk in beside the pregnant blonde.

"Maybe it's a new transfer student," Artie suggested. "Since when does Quinn hang out with Rachel, much less talk to her unless she has to?"

"Shows what you know," Santana, Brittany attached to her side, told them, sneering.

She was leaning against her locker, watching as the two girls approached their lockers. Opposite sides of the hallway, almost directly diagonal from each other, with (the irony, Santana thinks) Finn's locker in-between. Several of the other students are just watching them walk, confused at the picture presented to them. Rachel Berry, dressed almost normally (Santana couldn't find it within herself to decree anything the shorter brunette wore as 'normal') walking down the hallway beside the seven months pregnant Quinn Fabray was not a sight anyone would of dreamed of. Santana loved it, reveling in the looks of confusion and the awaiting chaos that was about to erupt.

"What do you know of this Santana?" Kurt asked, turning to look at the girl. She smirked at him.

"You'll find out soon enough." She knew the gossip would be after any information he could get. It would also drive him crazy when not even Mercedes spilled. They all had their orders.

Together, pinkies linked, the two Cheerios walked down the hallway. Brittany waved at Rachel and Quinn, who returned the gesture. Not odd, Brittany waved at just about everybody she knew. Tina and Mercedes stopped to talk to Rachel quietly, the brunette handing them sheet music from her binder. Odd only in that they usually wouldn't go to Rachel to get help. Not in public anyway.

"They're up to something." Kurt remarked to the two boys beside him.

"Are they?" Finn asked, confused. "Maybe they're trying to prank Rachel." Of course they were, because no one (but him) was ever nice to Rachel unless they planned to humiliate her.

Kurt rolled his eyes. After glee club Friday, he didn't think that was it. Either way, all of the girls appeared to be pissed at the boys. Including him, and he was usually counted as one of the girls.

"That sounds plausible," Artie was inclined to agree with Finn. "But, even though they don't like Rachel, why would Tina and Mercedes be in on it? Everyone knows Brittany just follows whatever Santana tells her to do."

"Yea, maybe," Finn wasn't so sure. Maybe the other guys would know. He wasn't friends with Puck at the moment, but he knew girls. He might have some idea of what they were up to. He might even have a way to get information. Finn nodded to himself. After speaking to the other guys, he'd go and try to talk to Rachel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Midget, Preggers, to what do I owe this little visit?" Sue leaned back in her chair to observe the two girls.

"Coach Sylvester," Rachel began, "we would like to present you with an idea for you to consider."

"I'm not letting either of you onto my squad." She told them. Quinn looked ready to drop without notice and Sue didn't want that health risk on her squad. Rachel lacked the ability she looked for in her cheerleaders. Rachel glared at her.

"This has nothing to do with the Cheerios other than two of them being involved."

"Five minutes," Quinn spoke up before Sue could throw them out. "That's all we want, then we'll leave." This was Rachel's plan, she was in charge. Quinn was beginning to wonder if they should have brought the other four to this meeting as well.

"I'm timing you." Sue told them, curiosity perked.

Rachel handed over the folder she was holding. "I present to you a plan we created over the weekend in order to get back at the boys in New Directions. Including Mr. Schuester."

Sue took the folder but didn't look at it. "Continue, and stick to the point."

Rachel nodded. "We want to show them that they need to respect us and women in general. We'd like to perform a set list, with you leading us." She looked Sue in the eye, a feat not very many could accomplish. "Simply put, we want revenge on them with a minimal amount of violence. The best way to do that would be to show them that we don't need them to be good."

"What's in it for me?" Sue would deny it if asked, but she was interested.

"You get to do, or at least take credit for, one of the many things Mr. Schuester has failed to do." Rachel smirked. "You can say you got all of us girls working together, getting along inside and outside the club and school. You can rub it in that 'girl power' is the only power worth having, and that you can do anything William Schuester can do better than he can."

Sue smirked. "Impressive. I didn't know you had that kind of cutthroat attitude. You're serious about this?" Rachel mirrored the woman's smirk.

"Coach Sylvester, I am as serious about this as I am about being on Broadway and going to Julliard. I am as serious about this as you are about bringing back your sixth consecutive National Cheerleading Competition championship trophy."

Quinn, observing the two, was forced to wonder if maybe they all had it wrong. Because at this minute, she would be hard pressed to deny the two females in front of her weren't related. Rachel, always obsessive and ready to conquer, brash, obnoxious, and dead set on doing what she was great at. Laughed at, bullied, belittled, someone always seeming to be attempting to crush her and her dreams. She had to wonder if the student body at McKinley was creating the next Sue Sylvester.

"I'm in." Sue's statement broke Quinn out of her thoughts.

Rachel smiled. "Excellent. We're meeting at my house tonight, at seven, to go over and finalize our plans. Since none of the boys know where I live, there won't be any risk of being spied on."

She skipped out of the room. The two blondes watched her go. Quinn turned back to Sue.

"Her address, with directions, is in the folder." Quinn supplied, not knowing what else to say. "We'll be beginning part one of the plan this afternoon." She turned and left, not wanting to be asked any further questions.

Sue flipped open the folder, smirking at the first page. PART 1: TAKE OVER GLEE, she read. Sue began to chuckle evilly. Rachel Berry was quickly becoming a girl after her own heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Respect

Chapter 7

I OWN Nothing!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will didn't know how to react when all six girls swirled into glee that afternoon. They all took seats together, leaving a gap between them and the boys. When Kurt came to try and sit with them, he got glared at. Will was pretty certain Tina even hissed at him, sending the boy to sit beside Finn.

"Rachel, it's good to see you're feeling better." He told her, trying to figure out why they were all gathered around the girl none of them could stand this time last week.

"Whoever informed you I was feeling ill was quite mistaken." Rachel informed him primly. "I was the victim of a slushy attack followed directly after by an egging by the same group of footballers. The attack was instigated by a Cheerio looking to dethrone Santana from her position as Head Cheerio, not that any of you," she looked with distain at the males in the room, "would care. Quinn was kind enough to take me home."

"So, what, you're all friends now or something?" Finn asked. "They hate you Rachel!"

"That coming from the boy who lied to her about sleeping with Santana." Mercedes replied. "That's a big no-no."

"That coming from the boy who thought it would be a good idea to proposition her in the school hallway." Brittany added on, proud that she had remembered the word.

"That coming from the boy who led her on while he was dating Quinn." Tina continued.

"That coming from the boy who has double standards for everything, including cheating." Quinn sneered at him. She wasn't stupid, she'd known he'd kissed Rachel and taken her on a date while he was with her. Rachel had admitted it and apologized for her part in it.

"That coming from the boy," Santana was enjoying this, "that doesn't know how to stand up for anyone aside from himself." She leaned down to talk to Rachel. "That carries over to the bedroom, by the way."

The boys were in shock. Will couldn't find the words he needed to reprimand the girls for attacking Finn. Puck turned to look at Finn in disgust.

"You did what to Berry? Man, even I'm not that low." He shook his head and moved as far away as he could from Finn. "I might not be very good at it, but at least I know how to respect the girl in my life at the moment."

Puck wasn't an idiot. He knew he failed at a lot of things. Respecting women was one of them. He didn't hit them, but he didn't always treat them like he knew he should. Rachel had read him that lecture during their three day relationship. Quinn had told him something similar while the girls had moved her out of his house that weekend.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel stood. "Now, Mr. Schuester, we have songs to perform. So, if you would join the boys in disgrace, we can begin. Brad, if you would please?" Rachel sat down beside Quinn, motioning for Mercedes to take the stage.

The girl did so, belting out her audition song Respect by Aretha Franklin. The rest of the girls adding in backup vocals as needed. Tina took the stage, glaring at Artie (who had tried throughout the day to get her to go out with him to 'make up for the weekend alone') as she sang U+Ur Hand by Pink. Santana and Brittany took the stage and did Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson before retaking their seats. Quinn and Rachel took it right after them, belting out Me Against the World by Superchick before letting Mr. Schuester or any of the other boys have a say.

"That was…" Will started, unsure how to react.

"Girls, front and center, now!" Sue barked from the doorway. As per the plan, Santana and Brittany stood up first and began making their way to their coach. "All of you!" Sue barked again.

"Sue, what is this? You can't just come in here and take half my club." Will did know how to react to Sue Sylvester.

"Ah, but I can." Sue told him with a smirk. "I've just been re-instated as the co-director of New Directions."

"No way," Will shook his head. "I am not going to let you do anything to these kids."

"Ah, but you see William," Sue was smirking and she could tell the girls were trying to remain looking afraid of her, three of them anyway. "Since you can't seem to connect on any level to the female side of the species," she looked at the boys, "and it seems like you're trying to lead other males into your pit of over-gelled hair lameness towards females, I've decided to stage an intervention." Her smirk firmly in place, she turned to the girls. "March, gym, now!"

"Girls, stay," Will told them in a calmer voice, "I'll go talk to Mr. Figgins and get this straightened out."

"On the contrary William," Sue told him, "the girls belong to me." She smirked.

"This isn't over Sue!" Will told her.

Rachel exchanged a look with Quinn and another with Santana. This was one of the parts of the plan they couldn't be completely certain of.

"I think it is William," Sue replied. She loved seeing the man fail as an educator. "After last week's treatment of your star performer, Figgins hardly hesitated to agree to have me back as co-director. Someone needs to stick up for their investments in this place, even the ones who live in the sub-basement."

"They won't agree to this." Will looked at the girls. "We can work out any problems you girls are having."

Rachel fumed. Now he cared? Not when she was curled up in the bathroom freezing, covered in egg and willing to disappear just to end the humiliation, but now, when his oh-so-important group dynamic was threatened? She was also near tears. When it was just her, he'd hardly lifted a finger to get her back, replacing her and letting Finn lead her on with false hope. Now, all the girls were ready to walk out and he protested? He wouldn't care if it was just her, just the other five. That hurt. She'd thought he'd cared just a little. But then, she realized, she should have figured he didn't. He never stopped the others from belittling her in glee club. The only reason he hadn't stopped them when they went after Finn was because all of the girls had gone after him one right after the other. They hadn't given him the chance to, not even afterwards because Rachel had taken control and started up with performances. Rachel couldn't believe she'd shamed herself by crushing on him briefly during the fall semester.

Quinn looked at the tiny girl beside her. Rachel looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to perform one of her diva tantrums or hide behind the other girls in an attempt to disappear. The blonde looked at Santana. The other girl glanced at her and gave her the slightest of nods.

"Actually Mr. Schuester," Quinn broke in on the teachers' conversation, "none of us have any problem with having Coach Sylvester as our director. She knows what it takes to win, what it takes to be the best. We," she gestured to the girls, "don't mind in the least that she chooses to concentrate on us first."

"Rachel, you can't agree with this." Will turned to the brunette. "What about the group dynamic? How are we going to turn out a winning Regionals performance if you all aren't here to rehearse together with the boys?"

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel looked at him, "no matter what I think or say, none of you will listen to me anyway. So, I request that you refrain from using me in your argument with Coach Sylvester." She turned, speaking over her shoulder. "We'll be in the gym as requested Ma'am." In reality, they would be in the 'locked' auditorium. It was all part of the plan.

Part 1 was now more or less complete.

Part 2 was set to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Respect

Chapter 8

I OWN Nothing!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma watched, eyes wide, as Will paced in her office. She listened as he ranted about Sue's newest attempt to destroy the glee club. She half-agreed with him, this was another plan to do something to the club and continue her campaign against Will.

"What did Figgins have to say about it?" Emma asked him when he finally sat down.

"He confirmed it was true," Will told her. "He wouldn't tell me just how she got him to agree, but she probably blackmailed him with something."

"What about the Cheerios?" Emma asked. "Aren't the championships the week before Regionals or something like that?"

Will's eyes gleamed. "You're right!" Then he frowned. Sue should be concentrating on that, not her determination to destroy glee club. "She's up to something, and she's using the girls to do it."

"I don't think it makes sense Will," Emma told him gently. "What does she have to gain by having Quinn, who she kicked off the squad, Mercedes, who quite her squad, Tina, and Rachel in a position where she can control them?"

"So she can ruin any chance we have to continue next year?" Will suggested. "Revenge on Quinn for getting pregnant, Mercedes for quitting, Rachel for daring to try out for the squad, Santana and Brittany because they failed as spies, and Tina because she's the only girl left in glee club and she wants to do something to all of them."

Emma was tempted to roll her eyes. Really? Even Sue wasn't that vindictive. Removing Quinn from the Cheerios was because of the health risks involved by the blonde being pregnant. Mercedes had quit of her own free will after making Sue look good in front of that reporter. Any one was welcome to try out for a sport or club the school had. Finn had tried out for the squad, but he hadn't been included in Sue's current plan. Santana and Brittany had failed as spies, yes, but Sue's plan had gone ahead anyway and nearly worked. Tina was the last girl, but she hadn't done anything. Sue wasn't one, Emma had noticed, to pick on innocent bystanders unless there was more than one and they were in her way. Except when it came to Will, and Emma by proxy. She hated to think that Sue would hurt the glee girls in her vendetta against Will, and it looked that way.

Somehow, that didn't fit for Emma. Sue was mean and she could be downright cruel when she wanted to be, but the woman did have a heart.

Becky knocked on the door, interrupting the two adults. Because she was Sue's right-hand Cheerio, she'd been let in on the plan. Rachel had brought her in, including her from the get go and not talking down to her like some of her teachers and the other students (sometimes even the other Cheerios when Sue wasn't around) did. Unbeknownst to Rachel, she'd gotten a loyal fan for that alone.

"I have a note for Mr. Schuester." Becky told them. She handed the folded piece of paper to Will. "I am to wait for a reply."

Will read the note, blinking at it in disbelief at what he was reading. Emma looked at him in concern.

"What is it Will?" Emma asked.

"She's challenging me to a sing-off, girls vs. guys." Will explained, "four songs, Friday afternoon in the auditorium."

"Are you going to do it?" Emma wasn't certain that this was going to go over very well.

"I have to, if I can't convince the girls to escape from her beforehand." Will looked over at Becky. "Will you please tell Coach Sylvester that I accept her challenge?"

Becky nodded, saluting before marching out.

Part 2, complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Respect

Chapter 9

I OWN Nothing!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue looked up at the house she found herself outside of. Something didn't look right, but she couldn't place it. She'd been informed that the Berry men were out of town on business, but that knowledge felt off to her. Yet something else to figure out about the enigma one Rachel Berry was proving to be.

"Hey Coach," Santana opened the door, "we're all gathered in the backyard." Her eyes were gleaming.

Sue nodded, following her head Cheerio through a hallway and a kitchen/dining room where backpacks were stacked on the table out through a sliding glass door. She stopped, taking in the backyard through the windows of the enclosed back porch. She could hold Cheerios practice here, she realized, including adding in water training by the size of the pool.

Looking around, Sue spotted the girls gathered around an extended picnic table. One end of the table was covered in a variety of healthy snacks. Literally, Sue didn't think she'd ever seen a wider variety of fruits and vegetables outside of a super market. There wasn't a single thing there that she could fault the girls for eating, aside from the mess Quinn was consuming but Sue wasn't going to take on a pregnant woman, even one who was sixteen.

"Berry, where did you get the football field?" Sue demanded to know.

"My family has always been very well off," Rachel explained. "When my fathers' decided to move to Lima, they bought this house and the land surrounding it that had yet to be developed. We have an acre and a half, not including where the house and pool sit."

Sue stared at her. "You're the Ricco heir?"

If this was the land she thought it was, then it was no wonder she'd been told that there'd been no way she'd be able to beat the offer of the competitive buyer. Sue had wanted the land to start her own cheer-camp, first for her Cheerios and Cheerios-in-training then moving it to the national level.

Rachel blushed, but answered. "On my father Leroy's side of the family, yes, and, if you must know, I'm the Tajiri heir on my father Hiram's side."

Everyone was staring at her. Heir? Rachel Berry was the heir of something?

"What the hell are you still doing in Lima if you're loaded?" Santana asked, stunned.

Rachel sighed. "Because not very many people know my family lineage. My fathers' made their own money in their professions and I plan on doing the same. Family money comes in handy only because it allows me to concentrate on my dreams without having to worry about being able to afford day-to-day items. I refuse to buy my way to popularity and fame. I will get those because I earned it, not because of my bank account."

Sue nodded in agreement. It was an admirable plan, one she would endorse full heartedly. After all, she'd had to work for everything she had and everything she was able to provide for her sister. It was why she made her Cheerios work so hard and one reason why she hated William Schuester so much.

"Alright, let's get this plan of yours over with so I can revel in Schuester's defeat and humiliation." Sue brought them to order, taking the offered protein shake Rachel had for her.

"Alright, here are our final set list selections and parts." Rachel handed over the papers. "Brittany has already begun working on the choreography, Becky has agreed to run messenger between us and the band." No one messed with Becky because they didn't want to run the risk of pissing off Sue. "She has also agreed to spy on the boys for us when possible." Rachel beamed at the girl sitting between Brittany and Santana. "Mercedes and Tina are working on costumes, Quinn and Santana are going to be running interference with you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to find Rachel her own Santana," Brittany told the girl lying beside her later that night.

"We have to what?" Santana turned to look at her blonde friend. "Why would we do that?"

"Because she needs somebody to protect her," Brittany replied, "like you protect me. She's so sad all the time S, I don't like it when R's sad."

Santana really didn't know how to reply. She knew, deep down, that she loved the girl beside her and would do absolutely anything for her. She also knew she was terrified of showing that love in public. Santana knew she could, maybe, handle what people would say about her should she leave the proverbial closet. She did not want people saying those kinds of things, throwing words like 'dyke' at Brittany. Not her innocent blonde dancer, not her girl.

"I don't think that's something you can just find B," she finally replied.

"We have to convince Q to come out to R," Brittany said in reply.

"What?" Santana was officially confused.

"Quinn likes Rachel, it's why she was always so mean to her." Brittany explained. "Rachel likes Quinn to." She frowned in confusion. "I don't think they know that though…can we help them figure it out?"

Santana let what her friend said process for a few minutes. Quinn Fabray was gay for Rachel Berry? She'd known the girl almost as long as she'd known Brittany. How had she missed the signs? Santana didn't doubt Brittany, the blonde was always right when it came to who was crushing on who. It was just…Quinn? She'd always suspected Berry wasn't completely straight, but Quinn? The girl couldn't get any…oh.

Suddenly, a lot of Quinn's actions made a lot of sense. Rachel Berry was a prime target, but only Quinn and Santana were allowed, on Quinn's command, to actively do anything to the girl. At least on the Cheerios' end. Hiding behind Chastity Club, requiring being drunk in order to let a boy touch her, making Finn pray whenever he got to hands-on with her. The constant looks at the brunette that the blonde swore was her 'gauging the enemy's state of mind'.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy B," Santana told her. "We're talking about Quinn fucking Fabray." Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked. She knew who they were talking about. She thought they'd be cute together. Plus, if they began going out, she'd have the perfect example with which to convince Santana that they could turn sex into dating. Then, they could all go out on double dates and make the boys really salivate because they would know that they were all untouchable.

"I'm just imaging the reaction to the student body in general and Finneptitude especially." Santana clarified. "He did date both of them."

"He also went on a date with us," Brittany reminded her, not knowing how Santana was going to react to the reminder when they were in her bed after sexy-times.

Santana smirked. "That just makes me question their sanity."

"Finn's easy," Brittany replied. "He's dumber than I am."

"You're not dumb," Santana said sharply. "You're anything and everything but dumb." She kissed her. "Allow me to show you…" They didn't speak for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Respect

Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel?" Quinn stood in the girl's doorway.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel looked up from where she was hunched over on her desk making the final changes to the music so the songs were in the right key for each girl. "Are you feeling alright?"

Their relationship had done a severe one-eighty over the last three days. They'd gone from enemies, to tolerant teammates, to friends, the first having occurred over the months spent in glee together. Not that Rachel didn't want more than that, she just wasn't ready to risk her heart again.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm fine," she bit her lip. Rachel had shared so much of herself the last few days, everyone was treating her differently now. The girls at least, and Coach Sylvester.

"Are you having a craving?" Rachel reached for her keys.

"No!" Quinn shook her head again. "No, nothing like that." How was she going to say this? "Rachel, are you…?"

"Bisexual?" Rachel suggested, knowing how some of her comments over the weekend and during the meeting could be taken. Not to mention some of the dance moves she and Brittany had worked into the choreography.

Quinn nodded. "How did you know?"

Rachel sighed. "I've known since middle school," she replied. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a single photo and handed it to Quinn. "Eliza Stone, my first and so far only girlfriend."

"I don't remember her…" Quinn handed back the photo.

"I went to Carmel Middle School, then the house was finished and we moved out here during the summer." Rachel explained. "I've known Noah since we were toddlers because our families are part of the same Temple. I was glad to know at least one person, besides Jacob," both girls shared a disgusted look, "and then he threw his first slushy at me. Next to last Friday, my first day as a freshman at McKinley ranks as one of the worst days of my life."

"Santana and I weren't much better," Quinn remembered giving Rachel's the infamous 'man-hands' nickname without ever speaking to her. The others had come right after it, easily enough and to impress the older Cheerios.

"Yes, but you and Santana, although I did not tell you this, have apologized for your actions." Rachel told her. "I've forgiven you both, and I'm not expecting anything from either of you." She gave the blonde a weak smile. "I've learned the hard way that my standing at McKinley is what it is and nothing is going to change that."

"There are several ways you could boost your popularity." Quinn replied. "Even being…bisexual would seem like a blip compared to being the richest kid in Lima."

Rachel shook her head. "Yes, but that would be as fake as the argyle sweaters, knee socks, and Mary-Jane's." She turned to straighten the pages of sheet music into a neat stack. "I'd rather be the girl at the bottom of the social ladder then pander to a group of teenagers that believe high school holds the best years of their lives, that the four years we spend inside that building actually mean anything."

"You're not on the bottom of the social ladder Rachel," Quinn stepped into the room and approached the chair they had brought in over the weekend and had yet to remove. "I'm pretty certain that spot belongs to creepy little stalkers like Jacob Ben Israel."

Rachel snorted. "He actually has friends and gets invited to parties." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She'd given up crying over her social standing years ago when she realized that the only reason she ever received party invitations was because the child having the party was made to invite either the whole class or all the girls. "I've never had any actual friendships or relationships that lasted a complete school year. I intimidate those around me without meaning to. I'm overly intense. I'm an obnoxious know-it-all with two dads'. I have plenty of talent but little in the way of social skills. I don't know how to play well with others. I'm bossy, arrogant, annoying, unattractive, and multitudes of other things that turn people off."

Quinn listened as Rachel continued. This wasn't just from the last year and a half of high school, she realized. How had her parents missed this? Rachel was right on some points, but if she had only herself and her currently absent fathers for company how was she supposed to gain social skills? It was no wonder the girl was so driven to achieve her dream and gain recognition as being the best in glee, it was all she really had.

The girl was so starved for attention, she went looking for it anyway she could get. No wonder she'd made such a tempting target, at least being bullied told her she was being noticed. By the reaction of the other students today, ending the slushy facials because of Rachel's lack of fashion sense was simple with a change in her clothing style. She'd still looked professional (as professional as a 5'2'' sophomore girl could get at least), appropriate (some of her skirts, even paired with knee socks and an argyle animal sweater, weren't), and she'd looked really pretty. Who cared if she had a big nose, wide mouth, and loud voice? Those, in Quinn's opinion, were parts of the real Rachel Berry that everyone got to see no matter what role she was trying to play at that moment. It gave her…character, Quinn decided that was the right way to describe it.

"You're also stronger than anyone at that school would give you credit for," Quinn told her when she stopped to breath. "You are most certainly not unattractive. Yea, you could stand to tone it down a bit over some things, but people could also take a moment and listen to you. If they did," she smirked, "they'd realize that you actually know what you're talking about and you have some very good ideas."

"Thank you Quinn, but I think—" Quinn pressed her hand over the diva's mouth.

"I've been listening to you for the last four days," she continued, "and the last three so have the other glee girls. I can't speak for them, but I am your friend. I have a lot to make up for, but…just maybe we could be more someday?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn removed her hand. "Why did you really let Noah get you drunk and sleep with him?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Honestly," Quinn sighed. "I was afraid that my gay was showing. My parents kicked me out for getting pregnant, they'd probably really disown me if I told them I liked girls." She looked away.

"No one else knows, do they?" Rachel asked softly, drawing Quinn into a hug. "Just like Santana can't accept her attraction to Brittany beyond sex."

Quinn snorted, wiping away her own tears. "So you've noticed that, have you?" She sighed, leaning into Rachel. Why was it so easy with the tiny girl? None of her boyfriends had made her feel like this. "No, no one else knows. I think Brittany might know, but she can keep a secret when she wants to. Santana probably knows, but like you said, she's not ready to accept herself let alone anyone else."

Rachel stood and led Quinn to her bed. Both girls were already in their sleepwear, so it was a simple matter of actually getting into the bed. Quinn let her, wanting and needing the contact.

"I notice a lot of things," Rachel admitted. "One of the reasons it's so easy to forgive you and Santana for the things you've both done to me is because I already knew you were both hiding under Pride flags in Narnia and were scared to come out from behind the reinforced titanium door."

Quinn snorted in amusement at Rachel's way of stating her knowledge of the matter. They curled up on Rachel's bed together as if they'd done it hundreds of times already. Like Quinn had noticed just moments earlier, this was easy. With Rachel, it was easy being unguarded and open. It was scary and Quinn wanted to run, but she was exhausted.

Maybe, she thought as she drifted off, I'll run away tomorrow…maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Respect

Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days at school were interesting. The boys who had relationships of any kind with the girls in glee tried to talk to them, but were continually rebuffed. Even Kurt, who tried to talk to all the girls. Or rather, he was voted the best choice to speak to all the girls because, under normal circumstances, he was counted as one of them.

"I don't get it," Artie said forlornly during glee club on Wednesday. "What did we do? We know what Finn did," the boys shot looks of annoyance and disgust at the boy, "but what did the rest of us do?"

"Don't look at us," Matt told them from his seat next to Mike, "we hardly say anything." Then again, maybe that had been the problem.

"It all leads back to Rachel," Kurt told them. "The girls being angry at Finn, Tina and Mercedes being angry at Artie and I. How the Unholy Trinity fits in is the only thing I don't understand other than they live to torture Rachel."

"Maybe they put her up to this," Finn muttered. "Don't pregnant women sometimes hate men?" They all looked at Puck.

He threw his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, Quinn moved out over the weekend." Puck told them.

"Where is she living then?" Mike asked, since even he knew the girl didn't have a whole lot of choices. If she did, she wouldn't have moved in with Puck to begin with.

"My guess would be Berry's," Puck muttered. "They keep arriving together in her car and all of the girls were there to help her move and shit."

"What?" All of the guys turned to look at him.

"Quinn hates Rachel," Finn remarked, "why would she let her move in?"

"Because Rachel has a good heart?" Matt suggested. "You guys do realize that, right?" Matt wouldn't have passed history freshmen year without her help, and he'd only been able to keep his required 'C' for the class this year because of her continued assistance.

Mike glanced at him. Matt hadn't been the only one Rachel had helped in History. Being in any sport at McKinley usually meant special treatment. Getting an 'A' from 'F' wasn't one of them, so instead the teachers had taken volunteers (Rachel being one of them) to tutor any player willing to be tutored. Most of the tutors just did the homework for most of the jocks. Rachel had told them point blank that she wasn't going to do that. They could either do the work with her help, or they could fail. She hadn't even asked anything in return, which, since they'd passed and continued to pass even without her direct help, was well within her right.

"Good heart?" Kurt snorted. "She never does anything that doesn't benefit her in some way. She's a Diva, she's probably commandeering all of the solos and the only reason the other girls haven't defected yet is because they're more afraid of Coach Sylvester than they're annoyed at Rachel."

"Or maybe they're forcing her to do this!" Finn leapt up. "They have something of hers that they're holding ransom or something!" He glanced at Puck. "Quinn would do anything to get her popularity back! Santana's her friend, she'd help because she hates Rachel."

"Come off it Finn," Artie rolled his eyes. "How do you explain Tina and Mercedes then?"

"They don't like Rachel either," Finn reminded him. "They'd help if Santana or Quinn had the right information on them. Puck, you care about Rachel, right?"

"Yea," Puck shrugged. Of course he cared about Rachel…she was a hot Jew Babe and hot Jews had to stick together. "So what?"

"So you can talk to Santana while I talk to Rachel." Finn was conveniently forgetting Rachel's continued threat of physical violence if he spoke to her again.

Before Puck could protest, Finn had his arm and was tugging him towards the door. Puck went with him, tugging his arm out of Finn's hold before the taller boy yanked it off. The badass figured he'd go along to stop Finn from doing something to stupid. The rest of the boys followed to watch what happened.

Santana and Rachel were outside the auditorium talking. Alone, with no witnesses, not even Brittany or Quinn, which was odd. In the past three days one of the blondes (usually Quinn) was always around Rachel. They stopped talking when Santana spotted the two boys headed towards them and motioned for Rachel to do the same. Rachel spun around to frown at them, particularly Finn.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We want to talk to you," Finn said, grabbing Rachel's arm and yanking her down the hallway. Santana stepped forward to stop him and found Puck in her way.

"Move it Puckerman," she growled. "Wait Babe," Puck, of course, couldn't resist turning it into an attempt to get Santana back into his bed. "Why don't you leave Berry alone and come and spend some quality time with the Puckasaurus?"

Santana growled. Slowly, mostly without her noticing, Brittany had been working on her to come out of her self-imposed exile in the closet. Mostly, she'd done that by showing the girl just how different Brittany could, would, and did treat her compared to the numerous boys Santana had been with in any capacity.

Puck's come on ignited her anger, because Brittany would never have been so coarse nor expected her to ditch someone depending on her for backup with the promise of sex. Almost unbidden, the words to a song Rachel had suggested rose up in her mind. They hadn't used it because it hadn't fit in with what the group as a whole was trying to say to the boys. Switch one word, however, and it fit this.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

She heard Rachel's voice join hers, so whatever Finn had said had to have pissed Rachel off as well. Santana shoved Puck away from her.

According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

Rachel couldn't believe the words coming out of Finn's mouth. Not only was he so far off track he was running laps around an empty swimming pool in a rain storm, but he was still being insultive towards their teammates. Not only Quinn and Santana (and Brittany by proxy), but all of the girls (including her) and girls in general as well. Exactly what she told him she didn't want to hear from him if he ever wanted to speak to her again. She heard Santana begin singing and she joined in. She poked Finn in the chest hard with every 'you' and descriptive word in the song.

But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of her head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

Neither girl noticed as the others came out into the hallway to see what was going on. Rachel had originally taken Santana out to speak with her about surprising Quinn with a date as well as showing her the changes she'd made to Santana's solos in the songs they were doing Friday. Mostly, Rachel had wanted to see Santana's reaction to her wanting to date Quinn. She'd barely gotten to that point when the two boys had interrupted.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of her head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

By now, both girls had their individual boy pressed against the lockers with little physical effort on their parts. Will and Sue were both watching by now as well, having spotted their individual groups gathered in the hallway and hearing the girls going off on the boys.

Sue grinned. She wasn't even having to try to cause trouble, the boys were doing it for her. All she really had to do was sit back and enjoy the show as the boys dug their own graves. Or had them dug for them, since Finn was doing well enough for all of them.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through her eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.

Rachel felt no pain in calling Finn on his flaws. She wished she'd had more time to prepare, because she could add several to the song just to fit it to Finn. She had no doubt Santana could do the same for Puck.

But according to her  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
she can't get me out of her head.  
According to her  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything she ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
She's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

Rachel stepped away from Finn. "I don't want you to talk to me again Finn. At all, for any reason, until you can show me that you can actually treat not just me, but every girl you know with the respect she deserves." She swallowed tightly, wanting to cry. She had let herself care for him, deeply. All he'd done was hurt her. "I will sing with you in glee if I have to, but other than that I want nothing to do with you."

She turned and walked away. She caught sight of Santana kissing Brittany in full view of everyone and let herself smile at them before Finn grabbed her and spun her around.

"I'm just trying to protect you Rachel!" He yelled at her. "They don't care about you! Once this is over, they'll be right back to treating you like they always have."

Quinn, who had been slowly approaching them while Rachel had been singing, stepped up to them and yanked Rachel out of Finn's hold. She brought the smaller girl behind her, her glare daring Finn to try and get past her or to hit her.

"I believe Rachel told you to leave her alone Finn," Quinn snarled, pleased to have an outlet for her raging hormones. She'd been confused for the past few days about her feelings for Rachel and the girl's gentle treatment of her. She knew it wasn't all because of her pregnant state and she was terrified that the feelings she'd tried for so long to get rid of were still there and ready to come out the moment she let those final walls around her heart to collapse.

"What do you care?" Finn replied, trying to sneer and ending up looking constipated instead. "What's your plan Quinn? Ruining my life, Puck's life, with that little mistake wasn't enough so now you're going to ruin Rachel's as well?" He was still angry about it and now she'd given him the perfect opportunity to vent it at her.

Quinn slapped him. "How dare you!" She hissed. "This little girl is not a mistake!" She yelled at him, crying as she did so.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her and drew her back. Santana was there to take their spot in front of Finn. Brittany was there to help Rachel calm down Quinn. Tina and Mercedes were holding Puck back from attacking Finn. Sue, grimacing, held Will back from interfering.

"Listen you little whelp," Santana had Finn pressed up against the lockers. "Don't you ever say something like that again to anyone, especially to a pair of girls you have the fucking balls, tiny as they are, to claim to care about." She pulled him forward just enough that she could slam him up against the lockers again. "I don't fucking care how angry you are or how much your damn rep has dive-bombed since Baby-Gate started, but you do not take it out on them!" On each of the last eight words, she slammed him against the lockers.

Stepping back, she shook her head at Brittany when the girl came to try and comfort her. "I want to wash fist," she explained when her girlfriend frowned. "Let Puck go." She ordered. "Puckerman, for once in your damn life, do something useful and get this," she said something in Spanish that Mr. Schuester certainly hadn't taught in class, "out of my sight and keep him that way." She stalked off to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands.

Brittany spun around and slapped Finn. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She walked away to follow Santana. The rest watched her walk away.

"Tina, Mercedes," Rachel spoke softly, "I'm going to take Quinn home. Can you please inform the others that we will continue rehearsal tomorrow at my home?"

"Sure," Tina nodded. "What time? Do you want us to bring anything?"

"No, and seven should be alright." Rachel nodded to them and led Quinn out of the hallway.

Puck grabbed Finn, nodding to Mike and Matt for help in taking the boy out of sight before Santana could return.

"Rachel, Quinn," he decided now wasn't the time for nicknames. His voice stopped them. "I'm sorry, if I'd known what he was going to say, I would have stopped him." Both girls held special places in his heart. He cared about them in his own way. "Quinn, I don't think Beth is a mistake. I may not be able to be a father, not right now, but please believe that at least. I…" he swallowed, "I'll support you in whatever you decide to do with her in the end." He turned and walked away.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered softly, not sure if he heard her or not. He stopped briefly, but then continued on his way. Rachel hugged her.

"Let's go home," Rachel murmured softly, "we can talk to him later, if you want to, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn nodded and wrapped one arm around Rachel in a half hug. The other went around her stomach, guarding the little girl inside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Respect

Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Quinn and Rachel were curled up on a couch in the basement fully clothed and watching the Broadway version of Peter Pan.

"Do you really own a copy of every musical ever made?" Quinn asked softly, not wanting to disturb the silence too much.

"Yes, even the less Broadway worthy ones." Rachel told her. "I even have a recorded copy of Legally Blonde: The Musical from when it was aired on MTV."

"They made a musical out of that movie?" Quinn looked up.

"It was a book series, than a movie, and finally a musical." Rachel explained. "The only musicals I don't own on video are those not yet visually recorded. I also have every Barbra Streisand ever made."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I suppose the Disney© movies belong to your dads' then, huh?" The same men Quinn had yet to meet as they had yet to return from their 'business trip'. Quinn was beginning to suspect that it was more than that, but didn't want to push Rachel away by bringing it up.

Rachel blushed. "I'll have you know that the Walt Disney Company is well known for producing amazing works of musical art."

"I don't think The Incredible Journey or Pollyanna count as 'works of musical art', amazing or otherwise." Quinn replied, smirking.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying Disney© movies Quinn," Rachel defended herself. So what if she owned a copy of every Disney movie ever made, no matter how good or bad or musically inclined it was or wasn't?

"My favorites were always Cinderella and The Little Mermaid." Quinn told her. "I haven't watched them in years, but I still like them."

"The Fox and the Hound," Rachel replied, "Mary Poppins and Fantasia." She smiled slightly. "If you want, we can plan a movie party where all we watch is Disney© movies. Clearly, we have plenty of options."

She waved over to the wall where shelves lined with movies both on DVD and VHS were. As everything else in the house, it was arranged by who owned what. Rachel's selection of movies was larger than that of her fathers', something Rachel said was due to most of their movies being viewed in their room as when they had family movie nights it was her choice what they watched.

"Rachel," Quinn closed her eyes and fully relaxed against the smaller girl. By now, they'd more or less regulated the movie to background noise.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel soothed her hand through the blonde's hair, playing with the ends briefly before repeating the gesture.

"When are your dads' going to be back?" She murmured, well on her way to being at least half asleep.

Rachel's hand stilled midway through a stroke. She had hoped that Quinn wouldn't ask that question. None of the other girls had. Coach Sylvester hadn't said anything about the absence of her parents so she figured the woman wasn't particularly concerned.

"They…" Rachel didn't know how to explain this part of her life. She never had before. Then again, it had never come up, nor had it mattered, before this.

"Rachel, what aren't you telling us?" Quinn reached up to untangle her hair from Rachel's hand. Once she was free, she got up so she could look at the girl.

They were curled up on the shortest of the three couches. It was an easy enough matter to lean against the opposite arm so she could look at the brunette. Rachel wasn't looking at Quinn. Her hands were fisted in her lap and she was looking at them.

Quinn moved her gaze to the girl's hands and looked at them, really looked at them. They weren't man-like in any way. She knew that they were callused from years of piano and guitar playing and who knew what else, but she also knew they felt incredibly soft for all that. There were a few small scars, but they were barely noticeable unless you were looking for them.

"Please Rachel," Quinn needed to know. Rachel was always so insistent upon being honest, but she could also keep things sealed inside her and hardly, if ever, hint at them. They'd only reached this point because the girl had finally broken.

Or if not finally, broken in front of someone who wasn't going to let her seal herself away again behind the annoying diva role she played at school. Quinn refused to lose this Rachel, the one who, while she could talk and use a vocabulary worthy of a college English professor and be irritating beyond belief, smiled without faking and was willing to change to show the world her actual self instead of the image. The girl who had opened her home and her heart, who accepted Quinn for who Quinn chose to be and supported her in that endeavor, the girl who looked at her and saw someone worthy of what she had to give. All Quinn had had to do was reach out and take it, accept it, and make the effort to never let go.

"They live in Princeton, New Jersey," she explained softly. "Daddy took the position of their head trauma surgeon at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital just after my Aunt Cathy got sick and she moved in with us. He would go between there, Lima General, and the Children's Hospital in Columbus, either teaching or filling surgery hours for other surgeons. After my aunt died, he took the position more or less permanently."

"What about your other dad?" Quinn asked softly.

"At first, he stayed here with his law firm in Columbus, he said the drive was worth it because it was peaceful out here instead of in the city." Rachel answered. "Then he was offered a beginning partnership, also in Princeton, so he began to travel up there with Daddy. My aunt was here to watch me, so it wasn't a big deal until she got sick to the point where she was in bed most of the day." Rachel swallowed tightly. "During the summers and school vacations, they used to come back here to spend time with me and catch up. They would drop in for the weekend if they could, either together or separately. Daddy makes sure they remember to call at least once a week and I can always call them if I want or need to."

"They haven't come home in while, have they?" Quinn asked gently, uncertain if she should touch Rachel or not.

"I think the last time was for the Fourth of July," Rachel admitted. "They called during Hanukah and Christmas, but they couldn't get out of the city." She reached up and wiped away some of the tears. "When Aunt Cathy died, they really began to pull away. I think it's because, no matter how much I might look like Shelby, I look like my aunt to. Dad couldn't handle her dying and he can't handle looking at me because I remind him of her so much."

This wasn't said with pride or to be snobbish. It was a statement of fact, one long accepted. Quinn felt her heart squeeze painfully. Her parents often commented that she looked like her Grandmother Vale, her mother's mother, growing up, but that hadn't changed how her mother looked at her. At least, how she had looked at her before she took residence inside an expensive bottle of alcohol and let her father take complete control over everything.

Rachel continued before Quinn could say anything. "Daddy loved her to, and he had to be there for Dad. So they went to New Jersey, and I stayed here. They usually remember they have a child, at least enough that I never want for anything material."

"Rachel," Quinn extended her hand and turned the girl's face to hers. "No matter who you look like, they shouldn't have abandoned you." They might not have thrown Rachel out onto the street, but they had still abandoned her all the same. "Don't make excuses for them. You told me you were thirteen when your aunt died, right?" Rachel nodded. "They had no right to leave you like that, no matter how badly they might have been hurting."

"I needed them," Rachel admitted softly, meeting Quinn's gaze. "I needed them and they left me."

Quinn brought Rachel to her, hugging the girl and telling her to let the tears out. Things were making sense now. Why her dads' were never at any of Rachel's glee events when Rachel had made it sound as if they were always there to support her. Why Rachel, despite being one of the smartest people at school who also got herself involved with every group that would (or had to) let her in did, was never at any parent-themed events. Quinn hadn't really thought about it, or if she had it was only to assume that they had either been the first ones to be done or the last ones to attend out of some sense of shame or something like it. It really explained her spotlight hogging, attention demanding, diva-tantrum attitude at school. It explained why she tried so hard to make the glee club into a family.

The girl wanted a family as badly as Quinn did, at least in the sense of wanting just one place where she actually belonged as herself. Quinn wondered, if they had just listened in the beginning, if they would have seen the girl from the past week sooner, if things would have been different. Rachel had been in charge over the weekend, but they were in her space and thus that was expected. She had taken suggestions and comments in stride, sometimes surprising them with her replies. She hadn't once gone into rant mode or used her vocabulary overly often.

In fact, the closest she had gotten to that was when she was either outlining the plan (which, unlike her previous ones, had gone well) or explaining that she was Vegetarian that refused to eat real eggs because of how often they had been thrown at her. It was the same reason that, aside from the odd grape one every now and then, she didn't drink slushies.

"That's not all is it?" She asked gently, not releasing Rachel from her grip.

"Shelby didn't want me either," Rachel explained, "because I'm not a child, not the baby she gave up sixteen years ago, anymore." She swallowed, throat tight. "My dads' are so distant now, they don't know how to connect to me anymore. Every time they are here, we usually go to at least one family therapy session and pretend to be a happy, well adjusted family."

"That just makes things harder," Quinn filled in for her. She knew how that worked, she was the end result of her family's life style. Now, she realized, really realized, she had a chance to change all of that.

"I just want my parents to love me, really love me," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and held on. She was careful of the girl's baby bump, but didn't let it deter her from getting as close as she could. "I want them to see me achieve me dreams, to be proud of me." She continued. "I want them to listen to me, to be here for me so I can be there for them. Why don't they need me? Why don't they want me?"

Quinn didn't have any answers for her. All she could do was what she was doing. So she held onto Rachel for all she was worth. She didn't know anymore what she wanted to do with her own child. She didn't think she could take care of her daughter, but how could she give her to someone she didn't know? Quinn knew she didn't want her baby to grow up like she and Rachel had, with parents who were absent once you were out of the cute baby stage of life unless you did wrong or you were needed to keep up appearances.

Neither of them noticed that the movie had ended. Neither of them noticed as four girls backed away from the top of the staircase and let themselves out. Neither of them noticed anything but each other and the awkward comfort they offered.


	13. Chapter 13

Respect

Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, after witnessing the event in the hallway and Sue letting him go, found himself in Emma's office again. How had he missed how much some of his kids were hurting? How had Sue, of all people, noticed?

"Where did I go wrong Em?" He asked forlornly.

Emma didn't know how to reply, not without sounding condemning. "Sometimes we can get so involved with seeing these kids a certain way that we miss when they need us the most."

"But out of any of the teachers in this school, I should know when they need me." Will was borderline whining.

"Oh shut it William," Sue was in the doorway. "Irma," she nodded to the woman. "You don't know the first thing about these kids."

"And you do?" Will shot back, annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sue replied. "You wouldn't notice a pressed lemon even if they had it tattooed on their foreheads. You're male lead has some serious anger-management and daddy issues. You feel like an insignificant loser when you compare your limited talent to what you hear from those kids." Sue continued to list off Will's faults. She watched as his face got redder and redder. "The biggest annoyance you broadcast is your insistence that everyone is equal in your stupid little glee club," she finished up, "but you allow everybody to walk all over the one kid that if she left, you'd never have a chance at winning a kiddy karaoke contest much less Regionals."

"I think you've made your point Sue," Emma tried to take control of the situation before the two did something that she knew Will, at least, would regret.

"Like you're any different?" Will responded, ignoring Emma. "You're the one who insists upon the stupid high school hierarchy. You hate glee club because Figgins handed over some of your budget for our use. All you care about is winning your next championship, not the kids that make up your squad."

Sue fumed. What did he know about her? Nothing, that's what. Any coach would have removed a pregnant girl from the team because of the health risk involved. Unlike coming up with dance moves, cheer choreography had to be intensive and constantly moving with every person on the field, mat, or whatever was involved. There was no middle ground, she couldn't just push Quinn off to the side or to the background while the rest covered her. Sue was not going to endanger the life of either one of her most talented girls or the potential future Cheerio growing in her womb. Sue could be mean, offensive, crude, insane, any number of things, but she did not consider herself to be stupid or oblivious.

Didn't care about the kids on her squad? She pushed them to be their best, to want to do the work to win. To deserve the trophy they wanted so badly. She did not depend on one or two people to carry the whole squad. Every person, male and female, pulled their weight or they got replaced. Every Cheerio she'd ever put on the squad knew that. Wearing the uniform was not just a status symbol, it was an honor they worked for and worked to keep.

Sue, however, did not let William Schuester see just how his words had affected her. Oh no, she'd get her revenge soon enough. He wanted to think he was better than she was, well, she wasn't the one who failed at life.

"We'll just see how you feel after Friday," she said instead. "Mark my words Schuester, you'll be the one digging your own grave when it comes to the end of glee club."

She stormed out. The girls wanted to show those boys who had the power? By her power, she was going to help them blow them out of the auditorium. The boys would be so cowed, they wouldn't even be able to perform. Schuester forgot one thing. He might have Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel, but she knew Mike Chang couldn't sing and Finn Hudson couldn't dance. She knew that Noah Puckerman was having serious issues with Finn Hudson and the man-child had his own issues with Puckerman. Wheels had limited abilities when it came to dance moves, she wasn't certain if Matt Rutherford could sing or if he did little more than move his mouth with the others. So really, Schuester had maybe four voices and one decent dancer to work with.

Sue, on the other hand, had six girls who could all sing and dance. As a bonus, they had all decided to work together before even approaching her for assistance. Rachel Berry might be the leader, but Sue herself had witnessed the girl outside of the school. She knew everyone's strengths and had assigned them tasks that fit those strengths. She might hound them to get the music perfect so that none of them (including herself) went sharp or flat, but she also insured that the music was changed to fit the girl singing. She didn't ask a single one of them to do something she wasn't willing or able to do herself.

Admittedly, Sue recognized her own subtle tactics even done as unsubtly as possible. She wouldn't, for instance, take a flyer and make them a thrower or place them on the bottom of the pyramid beneath heavier girls. She wouldn't assign a girl to do something she wasn't physically able to do. If her Cheerios were hurt and injured beyond what they could work thru, they were of no use to her. She might appear unreasonable, but she wouldn't require a girl with a broken limb to get back out there and perform. Permanently injured girls were of as little use to her championship team as William Schuester was to the career of teaching.

That curly-haired, over-gelled, washed up songster wannabe would never know what hit him come Friday. And Sue Sylvester would be right there to revel in his defeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Respect

Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited until they were back in Santana's car, bags returned to the trunk, before any of them said a word.

"Isn't Shelby the name of the coach for Vocal Adrenalin?" Tina asked, breaking the silence.

"Shelby Corcoran," Mercedes filled in. "I went with Quinn and Rachel when they went to spy on them. There's no doubt where Rachel got her looks, attitude, and talent from."

"Her aunt was nice," Brittany told them. "She was really pretty to."

They all turned to look at her.

"How do you know that B?" Santana asked

"Rachel and I had dance classes together when we were little. Rachel was really tiny then." Brittany smiled as she remembered Rachel as a little girl in sparkly pink tutus and tap-shoes. "Her aunt always made the best cookies and birthday cake."

"B, what else do you know?" Santana was curious, if she was being honest with herself. Rachel always spoke of her dads and their connections with the ACLU, but never of any aunt.

"She had cancer," Brittany continued. "She died and Rachel went to a different school." She shrugged. "I was the only went who ever went to her…" she counted in her head, "seventh birthday party. I don't think she ever had anymore…but her aunt was still really nice and we had a lot of fun." She frowned. "That was when she started to be really sad and diva-y, after her aunt died."

They exchanged looks. They had heard just about everything Rachel had said. At least, they had heard enough to gain a little more insight on their co-captain.

"Do you think Finn knows?" Tina asked.

Santana snorted. "He's an idiot. He would believe anything that Berry told him. St. Dickhead's ego was is so big he wouldn't bother to notice much less care about the absence of parents."

"What about Puck?" Brittany asked. "Don't they go to the same Jewish church?"

"Temple," Mercedes absently corrected. "I think so, but this is Puck we're talking about. If he knew, he'd be after Rachel so he could use her house for his parties and sexcapades."

"Probably," Brittany nodded, "but he cares about Rachel even if he won't admit it. If he knew, I think he'd care that she was hurting and try to fix it."

"How does something like this get missed?" Tina asked. She knew the teachers at school were pretty oblivious, but certainly someone had to have noticed the lack of parental activity since the eighth grade.

"They probably have some kind of system in place to keep the cover going that they're just on an extended business trip." Santana replied. "Berry isn't exactly known for having friends to notice."

"Whose fault is that?" Mercedes shot at her.

"It's all our faults," Tina interrupted before they could begin arguing over whose fault it was or wasn't. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Santana frowned. She knew what she'd like to do, which was drag the Berry men back (kicking and screaming if she had to) to see what their neglect had done to their daughter. At least her dad was around, even if he was always busy. Brittany's parents were always around to; even if they could sometimes be a little spacey their daughter never doubted that they loved her.

"You two," she decided firmly, "get Puck and Kurt. Mercedes, you tell Kurt we're having a group makeover done for Rachel and this is his chance to apologize or some shit like that." Mercedes nodded. "Tina, you deal with Puck, get Mike and Matt, hell even Wheels to help if you need it, but somewhere in his twisted, perverted head he'll want to help Q and Berry in any way he can." Tina nodded. She could do that.

Santana knew she'd have to threaten them into silence later about her caring anything for anyone besides Brittany and herself, but right now it was worth it. She'd been a shit friend to Q when the girl needed friends the most so she needed to make up for that. Berry needed a break before she broke and ruined any and all chance they had at Regionals, not to mention before she convinced herself that she was just another Lima Loser. Berry was a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them.

"What are we gonna do S?" Brittany asked, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"We're going on a little field trip." Santana explained, smirking. "Because I wonder if Mommy has any idea just what her star seniors did to Berry, much less anything but the obvious about her."

"Don't kill anyone," Mercedes said warningly. She smirked. "However, if you get a chance to hit St. Douche, hit him once for me."

Santana just smirked. So did Brittany, which was more terrifying than Santana when the Latina smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmel High School was mostly dark and locked up for the coming weekend. The auditorium and surrounding area wasn't. None of them had really had anything to do with Vocal Adrenaline since New Directions had showed them up with their funk number the week before Finn decided to proposition Rachel. Puck had just issued the challenge that they would see them at Regionals.

Santana, for one, had little interest in interacting with anyone other than Shelby. She could deal with Jesse at a later date, preferably with Puck and Quinn at her side so the idiot got the idea that you didn't mess with a girl's girl. Brittany had a slightly insane grin on her face, eager to both help Rachel and undermine their biggest competition.

Before making the drive to Carmel, Santana had taken them to Brittany's so they could change. What they wore now was just to prove a point. They were serious and no one had better mess with them because they weren't here for that. It was also to show that they were not there as part of either the Cheerios or New Directions.

Together, they entered one of the doors and made their way to the auditorium where VA was rehearsing. Santana smirked when two of the girls nearly tripped over themselves at the sight of two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity. She was mildly disappointed that they hadn't actually tripped, especially since if they had they would have taken Jesse down with them.

Shelby turned to see what had caused her team's attention to leave their performance to come face-to-face with two of Rachel's teammates. Clearly, they were here for battle if the tight, dark clothing and attitudes were any indication. She glanced back at her team, taking in their reactions. Several of them looked uneasy, as if the two girls knew something about her team that she didn't.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" Shelby asked them. "You're interrupting our closed rehearsal, and if this is an attempt to spy you aren't doing a very good job of it."

"I guess we know where Rachel got her diva-'tude from," Brittany stage whispered to Santana.

The VA kids didn't know if they should be shocked that someone had said something like that in their coach's hearing or affronted that it had been said at all.

Santana smirked. "We're here to talk to you," she informed Shelby, "unless of course you helped them to plan making Rachel into an omelet."

"What," Shelby asked, partially in anger and partially in disbelief, "are you talking about?"

Santana's smirk went wider. "You mean they didn't tell you?" She shot a look at the paling faces of the frozen members of VA. "Some of your soulless automatons decided to take revenge on Berry by throwing eggs at her about, what was it B?"

"Two weeks and three days ago," Brittany answered, having looked it up. She could remember things when she wanted to do so. "A full dozen," she added in, smiling brightly.

Shelby fumed. "Is there anything else you wish to inform me of?"

"Yea," Santana shook her head at Brittany when then girl opened her mouth, "but in private. Certain," she sent a glare at Jesse, "people might take advantage of what we know."

Shelby eyed them. They didn't appear to be armed, but that didn't actually mean anything. She knew she was hesitating, because honestly they could be lying.

"It's about Rachel," Brittany said softly. "You do care about her, right?" She made certain she looked sad, as if Shelby replying with a negative answer would dissolve her into tears. It just might, because Brittany couldn't grasp that there were parents that didn't care about their children. She understood it, but she couldn't accept it.

Santana rolled her eyes, annoyed by the woman's reluctance no matter what the cause of it was. "Look, we've got other things to do," she sneered, "If you don't care, fine, but don't keep stringing Rachel," she took some pleasure in Shelby's winch at Rachel's name, "along like a kicked puppy."

Brittany knew when Santana was ready to perform her own version of a storm-out. She snagged her girl's pinky and sauntered out beside her. Shelby didn't follow them.


	15. Chapter 15

Respect

Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Not the pool!" Rachel shrieked, trying to get away from where she was suspended over Santana's shoulders. "It's not even filled!" It was the next day and Rachel had no idea what Santana and Brittany had done on her behalf.

"Are you going to quiet down and listen then Berry?" Santana demanded, still striding toward the covered pool.

"I promise, I swear! Quinn, help! She's crazy!" Rachel yelped when Santana didn't pause.

"S, put her down," Quinn spoke from where she sat at the picnic table. "She was just being her usual self."

"Fine," Santana got ready to throw Rachel into the pool.

"On the ground," Quinn commanded. "Brittany, control your girlfriend, if you would."

"Okay!" Brittany, smiling madly mostly because she could now call Santana her girl in public, got up and literally skipped to where Santana was standing. Her skirt flared up, giving the other girl an eyeful. "Please put Rachel down or she can't take us to her cabin to see the ducks come back! I wanna play with the ducklings S!"

Santana pouted, but placed Rachel down. The tiny diva wasted no time in getting out of her way. She had no idea where Santana's sudden need to pick her up came from, but she'd be very happy if she'd warn her the next time.

"Are you two going to start making out to?" Sue shot at Mercedes and Tina, both of who were steadfastly ignoring the two girls making out.

"Not a chance," Mercedes replied. "I like men, no matter how lousy most of them are."

"Same," Tina nodded in agreement.

Sue just smirked. "Q, what set S off this time?"

"Rachel was commending her on her display with B in the hallway after their duet." Quinn informed the woman who had arrived in just enough time to witness Santana nearly throwing Rachel into the pool.

"Remind me to refrain from doing anything of that nature ever again," Rachel muttered, taking her seat beside Quinn.

"Will do," Quinn nodded, "maybe."

"Thanks," Rachel scrunched her nose up as she took in what Quinn was eating. She didn't comment, mostly because she knew that Quinn would eat what she wanted, no matter what it was and no one in their right mind would argue with a hungry pregnant woman.

"Do you want some?" Quinn offered, grinning as Rachel shook her head.

"No thank you," Rachel replied, ever polite. "Can we begin? I'd like to run through the changes so we can practice a full run tomorrow."

"Are the costumes ready?" Sue asked, mostly ignoring Rachel and Quinn flirting.

"Yep," Mercedes and Tina nodded. "We can use them in practice tomorrow."

The costumes, chosen with care to be decent yet provocative while also giving the wearer a, as Santana (and undoubtedly Puck when he saw them) would call it, badass look, were mainly black. Each girl added her own personal color to accent it and make it her own. Mercedes had chosen white, Tina had taken blue, Quinn had yellow, Rachel (of course) had chosen pink, Santana had taken red, and Brittany had chosen green. The costumes consisted of black converses (laces in the girl's chosen color), fingerless gloves, vests, black jeans with a colored skirt over top, and black t-shirts with the word 'respect' in the girls' color. Hair ties and bandanas in the girls' colors completed the outfits with whatever jewelry the girl in question chose to wear. Rachel had pulled out 'GIRL POWER' bracelets for them to wear in red and white, no one questioned where she'd gotten them.

"Choreography?" Sue continued.

"Finished and ready to go," Brittany replied cheerfully. Everyone knew the steps for each song. It was simple stuff, but not so simple that the boys could copy it by simply watching them. Quinn could do every step (a consideration that Brittany made certain played into each number) without wearing herself out.

"I trust everyone knows what they have to do?" Sue looked at each and every girl. They all verbally agreed. "Then let's see it."

Rachel stood and led them thru each song. The backyard lights were on so they could see what they were doing. They were moving enough that they were warm despite the cool night air. Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana dominated the solos, but the other three had their lines as well. Everyone sang chorus and backup.

Sue nodded. "Mildly predictable, but not annoyingly so. Your 'rock moves' need more power, Asian needs to be louder, Aretha needs to be quieter, S went sharp, Midget keeps getting blocked by everyone, B look scarier, Q, don't eat before the performance." Sue stood. "Ladies, I have other things to do." She walked out.

"I think she might have actually just been…almost nice." Rachel said slowly. "Or was I imagining things?"

"That's about as nice as Coach ever gets." Brittany nodded. "Q, are you okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Just a little dizzy from the last spin." She replied.

Rachel went into action, leading the girl to the table so she could sit. "Do you want some water? Or a pan?"

"I'm fine Rachel," Quinn told her, "I just need to sit."

"Well, we gotta go," Mercedes told them, pointing between her and Tina, "Mom will be here to get us soon."

"Alright, auditorium tomorrow," Rachel told them.

They waved her words away. None of them wanted to face the wrath of Coach Sylvester. They could, more or less, afford to ignore Rachel. To ignore the Cheerio's coach was to court danger that had a chance in ending in death (metaphorically speaking). Besides, since the slushy egging, Rachel had been less annoying somehow. If she hounded them, it was readily apparent why she was doing so.


	16. Chapter 16

Respect

Chapter 16

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday dawned dark and stormy. Rachel kept frowning out the window as she gathered their raincoats and umbrellas. Quinn ignored the weather, just continued to pack their lunches while Rachel scurried around making certain that everything was watertight.

"Rachel, I doubt this is the next Great Flood," Quinn told her with a smile as the brunette triple checked the windows.

"I just don't want to come home to wet floors," Rachel replied. "It's pouring out there, what if the auditorium floods? How will we perform this afternoon?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "The auditorium isn't going to flood. This is only the first storm of the spring, relax. There haven't been any flood warnings, everything is going to be fine." She spoke calmly, having found that that worked best with Rachel when she was in one of her moods instead of getting angry and yelling at her. "Just breathe."

Rachel did so, closing her eyes and making herself calm down. She knew Quinn was correct. She was just overreacting to a natural occurrence. Nothing bad was going to happen outside of the usual.

"Okay," she shook her head. "Are we all ready to go?"

"We are," Quinn assured her, holding her backpack and their lunch boxes. "Are you?"

"Yes," Rachel had been ready since the night before when they'd dominated their rehearsal without a single glaring mistake. "Let's go then and prepare to show the boys just why girls are better."

"They'll never know what hit them." Quinn assured her.

School proved nearly impossible that day. Karofsky had taken it in hand that since Rachel had escaped being slushied for a week, he had to make up for it. It seemed like every time she was alone, he was there with a slushy in hand. It was ridiculous. After the third time, Rachel had to wear her gym uniform. When he nailed her with a double slushy, she disappeared into the girls' bathroom and refused to come out.

The week had been going so well, Rachel had begun to hope that, even if she wasn't going to ever be popular, she'd at least be able to go without being slushied. With the girls hanging out with her and nearly always being around her, she'd calmed down and wasn't as attention demanding from those around her. Rachel knew she wasn't one of those people who could just fade into the masses. She never had been and if she had her way she never would be.

Sometimes though, like when jocks wondered the hallway with cups full of slushy, she would have liked to have that ability. However, it seemed for her the ability (what she had of it) worked in reverse. The jocks always found her and the people who were supposed to care always missed her.

"Rachel? Are you in here?" Brittany wondered into the restroom, peeking into the stalls before looking under the sinks. She smiled at the girl before going back to the door. "S, Q, I found her!" Then she came back to try to get Rachel out from underneath the sinks.

"I'm going to kill Karofsky," Quinn muttered as she sat down and got as close to Rachel as she could. "This makes what, the fifth time today?"

"Does two slushies at once count as two attacks or one?" Rachel asked, finally looking up at the blonde girl. Her face was a mix of red and green stickiness and her shirt and pants were stiffening with the drying sugar water.

"Did he dump a bucket on you?" Santana asked, looking at just how much of Rachel was covered in slushy.

"Two 64 oz cups," Rachel replied, "they might have been bigger, I didn't exactly think to ask." It was biting, but Rachel had hoped that the slushies had stopped.

"Claws in kitty cat," Santana told her, "come on, this calls for an actual shower."

"The only change of clothing I have left is my costume for our performance this afternoon." Rachel told her.

"You can borrow my street clothes," Brittany told her. "I'll go get them." She got up and left the bathroom.

"Come on," Quinn pulled a towel out of her bag which also contained the slushy clean up kit Rachel had put together and perfected. She got Rachel out from under the sinks and wrapped her in it. "S, can you clear the path?"

"On it," Santana's smirk was positively evil. She slammed the bathroom door open and let lose. Anyone and everyone, teachers included, made way for the fiery Latina and the two behind her. When Brittany joined them, she was unbothered by Santana's glare.

"Thank you," Rachel told them when she came out of the shower slushy free.

"Just get dressed Berry," Santana threw the clothes at her.

Rachel caught them without flinching. She'd gotten used to Santana throwing things at her. She took the clothing into a changing stall and got dressed. Out of habit, she always packed more under things than she did outfits incase what she had on wasn't suited for a glee performance. Somehow, she doubted it mattered if she actually wore any. She and Brittany were, more or less, the same size waist wise. Height wise was a different story entirely.

"You look ridiculous," Santana told her. Brittany's bright yellow t-shirt and light blue denim skirt were stunningly hot on her girlfriend, but made Rachel look as if she was trying to wear some of her older sister's clothing.

"You look fine Rachel," Quinn told her, shooting a glare at Santana.

"It's alright, thank you Brittany." Rachel did feel a bit ridiculous, but she wasn't going to complain.

Brittany smiled widely. "You're welcome, I think you look cute. Doesn't she Q?" Her comment caught her desired reaction as both girls in question blushed.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's matchmaking. "We still have class bitches." She loped an arm around Brittany and led her out the door, leaving the blushing duo to their own devices.

"We should clean up," Rachel broke the silence with her soft comment, uncertain how Quinn was going to react to what Brittany had said.

At home, Quinn was alright with admitting to liking girls. At home, she was comfortable touching Rachel and letting Rachel hold her. This wasn't home. At school, Quinn still kept her distance for the most part. It was tough enough on her being the fallen queen of the school, they didn't need to add 'un-closeted lesbian' to the mix.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed and snagged the girl into a hug. There wasn't much she could do for Rachel without her seat of power as head cheerleader. She relaxed into the hug as Rachel returned it. "I'm sorry for every slushy I've ever thrown at you or had thrown at you."

"I already forgave you for all of that." Rachel told her. "Please stop apologizing for it. I understand why you did what you did. I'll never like it or that you did it, but I understand and I forgive you for it."

"Why?" Quinn asked, her own tears leaking out of her eyes. "I was so awful to you."

"Because I care about you," Rachel admitted softly, "probably more than is reasonable given our past, but I do. And when you're ready for it, this," she brought one of Quinn's hands to rest on her chest over her heart, "is yours."

Rachel broke from the hug, blushing and hoping she hadn't just scared Quinn away. "We should really clean up before Coach Sylvester comes in here on a one of her random sweeps for truant students."

"Yea," Quinn sighed, rubbing her fingers together. She had a lot to figure out, and not a whole lot of time to do it in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girl," Mercedes shook her head, "why don't you let the badass side of you out more often?" She was helping Tina get her hair pulled back into the agreed upon hairstyle. Rachel, however, was completely ready.

Rachel, disregarding her normal stance on how much skin was too much, was wearing a shirt that only had enough fabric to completely cover her bra and have 'RESPECT' printed on it in pink letters. It revealed a toned abdomen, taunt with muscle decorated by a gold star tattoo bisected by a single eighth note right above her right hip. Her skintight jeans and skirt combination rode low enough that the entire thing was showing. Even the edge of her vest hovered right over it.

Out of all of them, only the tiny diva was showing that much skin. Even Santana and Brittany were showing less skin than they would in their Cheerio uniforms since they were wearing pants.

Santana gave a low, appreciative whistle. "Damn Berry."

Quinn swallowed, mouth gone dry at the sight of Rachel. "So hot," she whispered, caught only by Brittany beside her.

"Let's rock this!" Brittany bounced in place. Rachel returned her smile.

"I don't 'let it out' because I like to have some surprises." Rachel answered Mercedes' question. "Is it too much?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn walked over to her, as quickly as her pregnant body would allow, and moved her arms down to her sides. "Don't hide, the guys deserve to see exactly what they're missing." Softer, so only Rachel would hear her, she whispered, "you look so hot right now, it's insane."

"So do something about it." Rachel replied, just as soft.

"Alright," Quinn kissed her.

Tina and Mercedes looked at them in surprise. Brittany cheered. Santana was smirking, not allowing her own surprise to show.

"Thanks, but save the show for the guys." She told them.


	17. Chapter 17

Respect

Chapter 17

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys, Will, Emma, and Sue were sitting in the auditorium. Sue was sitting away from the rest, smirking because she knew the girls were going to win and she would get to gloat. She watched the stage as the music began and Rachel waltzed out onto the stage.

The plan was to start off with the predictable and Rachel taking lead was predictable.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you

Quinn came out of the opposite side of the stage, picking up the verse as the two girls set the stage on fire with their chemistry.

But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

They met and Santana followed after Rachel with Brittany right behind Quinn.

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Tina and Mercedes came in as the music picked up with the chorus. The girls grabbed their partner by the hand and spun to face the audience.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Each verse was broken up between the girls. Those girls who hadn't dated a boy in glee chose their own victim among them. The chorus always brought them back together as a single unit. The final chorus brought them together before they split to set up their next song.

Sue glanced over at the boys, wondering if they were getting it. Several of them were staring at the girls as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two had sunk into their seats as if they were embarrassed to be sitting next to the others.

Mercedes and Tina stood behind Santana, the other three behind them with Brittany in the center so they made a triangle. Santana had the lead for this song and she'd enjoyed every second of getting to show the boys exactly what they could no longer have.

1-2-3-4  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face  
Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get you anyplace  
When me and all my girls go walking down the street  
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes "Beep-beep"

Santana lead the girls as a pack. She reached back and brought Brittany forward as her dance partner, breaking their original formation. The choreography for this was close together as if they were in a club. They broke up into pairs that they could switch with each chorus.

Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now,

With the first chorus, Santana slung Brittany into a spin to be caught by Mercedes as she caught Rachel and Quinn caught Tina. Each pairing danced differently, with Santana and Brittany always dancing the closest together.

Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free

With the last chorus, they broke apart and turned their backs. This was where Becky came in, rolling on props. Skateboards were rolled out to Tina, Rachel, and Brittany. Guitars were carefully balanced on top of the skateboards to give to the other three. Sue wasn't entirely certain how Rachel had managed it, but Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes all knew how to play the guitar riff for the song.

Here's to the ones who don't give up (Rachel spun around and stepped forward, Skateboard at the ready to drop and move.)

Here's to the ones who don't give up (Tina, her blue streak of hair now free from the clip to dangle beside her face.)

Here's to the ones who don't give up (Brittany, smirk in place.)

This is your anthem, get your hands up (The other three spun around, ready to rock.)

We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place

The girls with boards showed the boys that they knew what they were doing as they did tricks around the three who stayed stationary and were singing backup.

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

The first riff, the boarders stopping behind their partner, only singing the repeat 'you'll never get that far'

We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win instead of being one of yoursHere's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

Here's to the ones who don't give up 

Here's to the ones who don't give up 

Here's to the ones who don't give up

This is your anthem (anthem)Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

They stopped, boarders taking the guitars and sliding them back offstage where Becky caught them. All the girls were breathing hard, but they weren't done yet. In order to let them catch their breath and set up for the next song, the band played several false starts. Then, as the song started, Quinn took point.

This one's for the beaten down  
The ones who lost their rock and roll  
Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown  
You were born to rock inside your soul

Santana stepped forward, dragging Rachel front and center as she took the next verse.

Welcome misfits, orphans, all  
The ones who feel they don't belong  
You were made to rock, so stand up tall  
Go rock the world and prove them wrong

All the girls sang, Mercedes taking the longer parts of the chorus on her own.

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

Rachel was soft in the beginning of the chorus, building up momentum as she took the third verse and center stage by storm as the other girls twirled around her.

This one's for originals  
Who strike out towards the great unknown  
Fear not the missteps, take the falls  
The rock you find will be your own

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

Together, the girls took the last verse. They lined up and Becky flipped the switch so that the stage was lit with black-light.

This one's for the beaten down  
Who gave up on their rock and roll  
Lift your eyes from what drags you down  
You were born to rock inside your soul

Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

Across the girl's stomachs (written directly on Rachel's), was R-E-SP-E-C-T in big glowing letters. They completed one final turn that broke them into individuals and disappeared off stage as the music faded.

Emma was the first to applaud the girls. She got it, even if it went over some of the boys' heads. Maybe only one song gave the blatant message of what they wanted, but the others were a show of support for each other and for each of them to be who they were. She'd never seen them work so well together.

Slowly, first Matt and Mike and then Kurt and Puck followed by Artie, the boys joined her with various degrees of enthusiasm. Kurt was slightly hurt, having gotten the message within the first song on why the girls were angry to begin with.

Kurt was gay, not stupid. Rachel, who was always there to help (even if her efforts were unwanted or damaging, her heart was in the right place), had needed help and none of the boys had been there to give it. In fact, they'd just passed it off as something else Rachel would get over, maybe rant about, but still get over with little fuss. He might not like Rachel Berry, but she didn't deserve how he treated her. She hadn't ever done anything to him and he treated her like a nonentity mostly because he greatly disliked her clothing style and the fact that she rivaled him on the diva-scale.

Artie wasn't too far behind Kurt on getting the message, only taking until mid-way through their second song to get it. He hadn't been treating Tina very well lately and instead of supporting her in her concern for Rachel a week ago, he'd basically put her down along with Rachel who was already down.

Matt and Mike had gotten it when the girls first stepped out on stage and they saw the shirts. They knew the girls hadn't been angry at them, but they hadn't actual stood up to the other boys about their behavior either.

Puck was a mix between being turned on by how badass the girls looked as a whole and disgust at himself for the knowledge that all his two girls needed was his support and he hadn't been man enough to give it to them. He remembered his break up with Rachel mostly because girls normally didn't dump him, he dumped them. All she'd asked was that they could remain friends and he'd responded that they'd never been friends to begin with.

Will joined in with the applause as the girls came back onstage. Rachel was wrapped up in a jacket, hands stuffed in the pockets. The other girls were around her in support. Will knew he'd have to admit defeat to Sue. She'd gotten the girls to work together without any blow ups or, from what he'd heard, diva storm outs. He also didn't think he could let the boys get up on stage and perform their set list. It would be to embarrassing after the girls had just sung about being respected for being themselves.

Finn stood up. "So, it's our turn now, right?"

"Forget it," Kurt shook his head. "I am definitely not doing the set list now. I'm willing to lose without embarrassing myself."

"Do all of you feel that way?" Will asked the boys. He, Emma, and Sue were to be the judges with Emma being the tie-breaker if need be.

"No way, come on guys," Finn tried to get the guys to stop shaking their heads.

"Dude, you missed what they were trying to tell us, didn't you?" Matt asked him, not really surprised at how dense Finn was being.

"They haven't told us anything," Finn replied, "they haven't been speaking to us, remember?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why did we date him again?" She whispered to Quinn beside her.

"Date him, I slept with him," Santana muttered. "So aren't missing anything by the way, the burger hardly made up for it."

"If we're done here," Sue was smirking, "we'll just take our victory and leave you losers to wallow in defeat."

"How can they win if we didn't perform against them?" Finn asked. "We can't just give up!" He protested.

"Dude," Puck shook his head, "give it up. They'll laugh us off the stage if we go up there with what we got."

"I would actually like to know what songs you were planning to perform," Rachel spoke, "certainly the worst thing you could have decided to do was to reuse a previous number."

"We did," Kurt decided now was as good a time as any to reclaim his honorary girl position. "our mash-up, I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, Honky Tonk Badakadonk, and Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy." He spilled. He hadn't minded the first two, but the last two he'd cringed at and refused solos for.

"I don't get it," Brittany spoke up, not recognizing any but the mash-up Kurt had mentioned.

"The last two are country songs that, while decent in rhythm and sound, place woman as creatures to be objectified for sexual use and liking it." Rachel explained. "Compared to what we were trying to say, which clearly went over Finn's head, it would look rather indecent."

Santana summarized what Rachel had said for Brittany, who nodded that she understood. The Latina was a bit concerned that she'd spent enough time around Rachel that she could translate. She shrugged it off for now, figuring she could worry about it later.

"So? It's just music guys." Finn said, trying to get the guys on his side.

"Just music?" Rachel nearly shrieked. "How can you call it just music? Music is not 'just' anything!" Before she could get further, Quinn kissed her for the second time.

Santana and Brittany wolf-whistled. Tina and Mercedes just shook their heads while Kurt latched onto them demanding an explanation. Finn and Puck just stared at the two. Matt handed over money to Mike. Artie just shook his head and made his way over to Tina to apologize. Sue rolled her eyes, but was already planning on how to use this new information to get under Will's skin. Emma gasped in surprise, wondering if maybe Quinn was having an identity crisis.

"What did you do?" Will hissed at Sue.

"I am insulted that you would even insinuate I had anything to do with this revolting display of public affection," Sue retaliated. "All I did was get them to work together as a single unit." Everything else was all them, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"If no one else is going to perform," Rachel was smiling insanely, "then we have more productive things to do with the rest of our afternoons before returning to prepare for Regionals."

She led Quinn out of the auditorium before anyone could protest. Brittany smiled.

"See, I told you they liked each other." She informed them all. "Let's go S, I want my own celebratory lady-kisses."


	18. Chapter 18

Respect

Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

Since pretty much everyone who reviewed said they wanted more, here ya go. I'll post what I've got for now and update as I get more written. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Quinn found herself standing outside Rachel's bedroom door. She couldn't pin down what her current emotion was. She was annoyed, grateful, irritated, hurt, upset, and confused. Those she could sort out, but what she was lost on was which one was the strongest. Mostly, she was just confused and hurt.

Confused, because she didn't know when or why Rachel had taken it upon herself to make sure Quinn's doctor bills were taken care of. All of them, even the ones from before Rachel had made her first overture of friendship and a place to stay.

Hurt, because she didn't think she deserved that level of caring much less understand how Rachel could feel like that about her. She was hurt because Rachel hadn't told her, hadn't warned her before her appointment earlier that day and she'd tried to make a payment.

That, she knew, had to be taken out of her mind. That thought was far too much like something her father would take into account when something happened that he didn't have control over. Rachel hadn't had any intention of humiliating her or confusing her. She probably thought that Quinn didn't have any money to make payments, which she was mostly right about.

Quinn sighed, resting a hand on her belly. Her baby girl kicked her hand and she smiled. Rachel wasn't just looking out for Quinn, but for the little girl inside her as well. Quinn knew she had at least two options. She could either confront Rachel and risk them having an argument or she could wait for Rachel to admit what she had done in her own time. It wasn't as if her action was hurting anyone. Giving another sigh, she was going to go with her second option when a third, a mix between the two where she asked Rachel why she'd done such a thing and why she'd kept it secret and let her explain it occurred to her.

Nodding to herself, she knocked firmly on Rachel's door. It wasn't often that their bedroom doors were closed, not when they were usually the only ones at the house. They tended, more often than not, to share a room because it was easier to sleep knowing they weren't alone. Rachel yanked open the door, tear tracks on her face revealing why the door was closed.

"Rachel?" Quinn was confused as she wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. Did she already know that Quinn knew, expect the blonde to be mad, and overreact with her imagined possibilities? That was something Rachel was known for and it proved to be an actual trait for the girl verses one of the traits she had for her school persona.

"I'm sorry," Rachel told her, backing up slightly. "It's nothing important. How was your doctor appointment?"

Quinn smirked, mildly amused at the way Rachel asked the question. "It was fine, I even have a couple of new pictures." She released Rachel so she could cross her arms. "Is there something that you neglected to tell me?"

Rachel looked confused for about two seconds before she colored. "I apologize Quinn, I meant to inform you of having added your name to my insurance, necessary because you live here now and I believed it would be better to simply place your name on everything verses only one so I went ahead and did it. I should have consulted you but I didn't want you to think of it as charity and I was compiling a list of plans and scenarios-"

Quinn cut her off in the best way she knew how, kissing Rachel before she could continue. "Rachel, it's okay. Thank you for thinking of it." She raised an eyebrow. "Just let me know or, better yet, ask me before you do something like that again, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I will remember to do that." She promised. "May I see the pictures?" She was eager, but stopped bouncing in place at Quinn's look.

"Only after you tell me why I came home," it was nice to be able to call a place home and actually feel it instead of having to call a place that, "to find you in tears?"

Rachel looked away. "It's nothing." She fidgeted and Quinn knew that it was not 'nothing' to Rachel.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed, "can we please sit down?"

Nodding, the brunette went into action. She drew Quinn into her room and gave her the reading chair. Quinn sank into it, relaxing.

"Do you know what you want for dinner?" Rachel asked, busying her hands with the scattered papers on her desk.

"Rachel, I know something's wrong. Just tell me." Quinn was looking at her with that look, the one girls the world over appeared to be able to master when they were serious about something.

Sighing, Rachel took her own seat. She didn't know how to tell Quinn, or anyone for that matter, about why she was crying.

"Do I need to leave?" Quinn asked, stomach dropping at the thought of needing to find yet another place to live when she was so far along.

The diva looked up, eyes wide. "No!" She shook her head violently. "No Quinn, that is not why I was crying. Unless, do you want to leave?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, now just tell me." Now she was getting annoyed again. What had Rachel avoiding the subject? Had she cheated? Was Rachel pregnant now?

"My dads' said they would come to Regionals," Rachel told her. "They promised they would ages ago." She swallowed tightly. "Now they're not."

It was another broken promise in a long line of broken promises. She wished that it didn't hurt so much, she really did. She wished she didn't always believe the things her fathers' promised, but the little girl in her that still believed they would keep them would not allow her to doubt them. She hadn't told anyone in the hope that this would be her chance to introduce her friends and fellow glee clubbers to the two most important men in her life. Now she wouldn't, because they were going on a trip.

An actual trip, not for business but for pleasure. For their anniversary. They'd forgotten about Regionals and Rachel hadn't had the heart to remind them. Her Dad had sounded so excited about it…

She told Quinn all of this. The blonde fumed in silence. How could they? Rachel was their daughter, their only child. She loved them, defended them, and they forgot the most basic things about her life. At least her parents had been upfront and obvious about not caring, about how they felt in regards to Quinn and the choices she'd made. In Quinn's memory, as much as a relationship with her parents was more or less a non-entity, they had never outright forgotten something she was involved with. Not care about it, certainly, but at least they told her in some way or flat out ignored it.

Not knowing what else to do, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel as best she could. This couldn't continue, it really couldn't, but Quinn didn't know what to do or who to ask for help. She wasn't good at asking for help for herself, how could she ask for help for someone else?


	19. Chapter 19

Respect

Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Saturday before Regionals, Quinn was lying in the living room reading a book on open adoption. Or rather, she was trying to read it. She had discovered, however, that the closer she got the her due date the more she wanted to keep her baby.

How, though, was the question. She knew Rachel would support her, so would the rest of the glee girls and Puck. Puck wanted to keep her, he had since he'd found out she was pregnant. Hell, even Finn, when he thought the baby was his, had wanted to keep her.

Quinn tossed the book onto the coffee table. She was terrified of all three options. Giving away her child completely and never seeing her hurt too much to even contemplate. Giving her away and only receiving pictures, a few letters, and maybe a few in-person visits hurt almost as much. Keeping her…that was an entirely different set of fears.

Her own parents weren't exactly the best examples of how to raise a child. Quinn did not want to damage her daughter as her parents had damaged her. Quinn never wanted to become her mother, trapped in Lima forever. She wanted better for her daughter.

The thing of it was, she knew Rachel would take care of and support them both without Quinn ever asking. The tub of baby clothes Rachel thought she didn't know about (much of which she knew had to have been Rachel's as a baby) was a prime example. So was the day Puck had been over and had moved bubble wrapped baby furniture into the small spare bedroom that until then had pretty much remained empty.

Rachel hadn't said a word and Puck was keeping his word about supporting any decision she made. Neither of them, or anyone else, was pressuring her into keeping the baby. Rachel was just being her normal self, preparing for any possible outcome.

Quinn sighed. Did she want to keep her daughter? Yes. Would she regret it if she gave her baby away? Probably enough to drive her into some kind of crazy depression. So, how would she be able to finish high school, get into college, and not depend completely on Rachel while doing so?

Getting up from the couch, Quinn went in search of the paper. More specifically, the employment section. She knew if she did this then there would be no more Cheerios and her time for glee would be curtailed and might eventually have to be given up. She would never regain the level of popularity she'd enjoyed as Head Cheerio.

She frowned, holding the paper. She'd never actually been happy when she was top of the social heap, continually under her father's thumb and living to his expectations. Having lost everything else, she hadn't lost the glee club. She had ten of the kind of friends who actually wanted to be around her because of who she was instead of what she was. She had a girlfriend who would do anything for her and believed in her.

Her life was so different now. Quinn sometimes went to church with Mercedes, which she found she enjoyed far more than any church service she'd gone to with her parents. She'd even gone to Temple a few times with Rachel (her child was half-Jewish).

Smiling, Quinn finally accepted it. Her life was different and it was just that, her life. She could do with it as she pleased. Rubbing her belly, she felt the baby kick.

"What do you think little one, shall we make a go of it?" Quinn felt two quick jabs and laughed. She was going to take that as a yes.

"I'm home!" Rachel called out, closing the front door behind her. "Quinn?"

"Living room!" The blonde told her, grinning when Rachel came in carrying two dress bags and another that held shoes and other accessories for their Regionals costumes. "Been busy?"

"Very, did you know Tina and Brittany could sew like that?" Rachel asked, showing off the dresses.

"Brittany yes, Tina no." Quinn replied. "What about Santana and Mercedes?"

"Mercedes had a doctor's appointment. Santana was running errands for Coach Sylvester for their Regionals along with Kurt." Rachel told her. "Have you decided if you want to go or not?"

Quinn smiled as Rachel went around setting things down where they would be easily found when needed. She set down the paper beside the book. She made a mental note to return it to the library before the week was out and pick up parenting books.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel had stopped moving and was now watching her girlfriend. "Why do you have the paper? Did something happen?"

"Rachel, calm down. I need to talk to you about something." Quinn held out her hand.

"Okay…" Rachel's mind was moving a couple miles per minute, eyes wide as she took in the objects surrounding her girlfriend.

"Rachel, stop." Quinn knew the look on the girl's face. "It's nothing bad."

"Did you find a couple for B-the baby?" Rachel asked, taking her seat and not releasing Quinn's hands.

"In a way…I want to keep her." Quinn said it quickly. "I want to keep Beth…" this was said slower as she savored it. "I don't know how I'm going to manage everything or if this is even going to work out or if you even want to date a teen mom or if Puck is actually going to step up or if I'll ever get out of Lima or-"

Rachel kissed her. "People say I ramble on." She smiled. "Quinn, I already told you I would support you in whatever you decided. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, but I'm not leaving you in Lima no matter what happens after high school." She kissed the crying blonde gently. "I love you Quinn."

"I-really?" Quinn tried to think of the last time someone had told her that they loved her and actually meant it.

"Yes, really." Rachel grinned. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met Quinn Fabray, but you're so much more than that and I'm discovering more of it every day I spend with you. So, yes, I love you."

"I don't want to take advantage of you Rachel," Quinn wasn't quite ready to say those words back to the other girl just yet.

"You're not," Rachel told her, face stubbornly set. "Noah and I…we haven't pressured you into this, have we?"

Quinn shook her head. "While I do know about the tub of baby clothes and the baby furniture sitting in the spare room waiting to be put together, no. I was just reading," she waved her hand towards the stack of books sitting beside the coffee table, "and I started thinking. I had this horrible image of myself going to crazy lengths to get her back if I gave her up and I'm just so tired of hurting people."

"Hey, you're going to be a great mom," Rachel wrapped her up in a hug, "even if it's now or ten years in the future or something. You are not your parents Quinn." As usually, Rachel hit on the blonde's biggest concern. "Just as Noah is not his father. I know we're young, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I don't want to hold you back Rachel," Quinn wondered if she'd stopped crying and had started again or if she'd just never stopped. What had she done to deserve someone like Rachel?

"You aren't and you won't." Rachel told her. "So fate, God, whoever or whatever decided that we have an early start on being parents. It happens. In two years we'll be in New York, in five I'll be on Broadway and you'll be running your own photography studio or writing books or even both while Beth starts preschool at some ridiculously expensive baby genius school."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Quinn asked, stunned.

Rachel blushed. "A little bit, once or twice."

"Is there a power point?"

"Maybe," Rachel admitted, going even redder.

"We're really going to do this?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, we're really going to do this. If this is what you want." Rachel told her.

Looking at Rachel in that moment, Quinn knew. Before, she'd told Rachel that if their positions had been reversed that the blonde would have tortured her. Now…now she knew differently.

"It is. I want to do this." Quinn nodded, dead serious expression on her face. Beth added in her opinion, two quick, hard kicks that Rachel felt.

"Looks like we're all agreed then." Rachel smiled.

"Yea, I guess we are." Quinn returned the smile. She was going to be a mom.


	20. Chapter 20

Respect

Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shelby stared at her computer screen. Ever since Rachel two teammates had disturbed her rehearsal, she'd done a lot of thinking.

Questioning Jesse and the rest of the seniors about the egging incident hadn't helped her mood any. Of course, making some of those involved dissolve into tears as they confessed did make her feel a little better. Just because she and Rachel didn't have a mother/daughter relationship didn't mean she didn't care for the girl. She'd made certain (retracted letters of recommendation, taken solos, making them pay for half the tires, all sorts of things that made it clear just how angry she was) that they knew such behavior would not be tolerated.

Shelby sighed. Some days she was just so tired of show choir. Watching Rachel and her group perform made her realize that no matter how good her group was they were lacking in some serious ways. Did they even have fun when they were performing?

Shaking her head, she went back to her Google search. When she'd met the Berry men, she'd been impressed by their devotion to each other and their desire to have a child. They had treated her with a great amount of respect and paid her on time. She'd had no doubt that the baby she'd carried for them would be loved and well taken care of even if she would be spoiled rotten. Between a doctor and a lawyer, the girl would have everything a child could possibly want.

… don't keep stringing Rachel along like a kicked puppy… What did that even mean?

Jesse had told her about some of the bullying and hazing that went on at McKinley. Hearing him rant about slushy in his hair and the damage risk to his eyes had ensured that. She knew that the glee club clearly had little respect for her daughter's natural drive to succeed but she was devoted to them.

She wished she knew more about Rachel. It was part of the reason why she went against the contract to initiate contact. Of course, Rachel would have gladly told her everything Shelby wanted to know if Shelby hadn't gotten scared and chickened out. Yes, Shelby did want her little girl, but it had been sixteen years. What did she think was going to happen? Rachel wouldn't grow up? This wasn't Neverland.

"Okay…Leroy Berry…there has to be something on here about you." Shelby figured a doctor would be easier to find online then a lawyer would be.

She was right. Only at first she didn't believe what she was reading. New Jersey was not Ohio. At first, she thought maybe it was a different Leroy Berry but the picture proved otherwise.

The short, bespeckled man in the photo was the same man she had agreed to have carried a child for. She scanned the article, finding no mentions that he had a child of any kind. It did mention he was married and there was a link to another website.

She sat back. Okay, maybe there was a reason for this. Leroy got a job at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital but didn't want to uproot Rachel or Hiram so he commuted for periods of time, like an extended business trip. So Hiram stayed near Lima and raised Rachel, probably traveling to Princeton for the holidays or Leroy returned to Lima. It was a stretch, but it made sense. Maybe they weren't even together any more (would that make the contract void?) and Leroy was married to someone else now.

Part of her wanted to leave it at that, but she was nothing if not through. She clicked on the link in the article. It led her to a website for a law firm that specialized in medical law. She saw red.

Who the hell was raising Rachel if both of her fathers were in fucking New Jersey?


	21. Chapter 21

Respect

Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Regionals was bright and sunny. The New Directions had managed, somehow, to get back to a point where they could all work together without killing each other. Rachel had, a bit reluctantly, agreed to do the duet with Finn. Their Journey Melody had been worked to perfection, they all knew that.

Now they just had to prove that they could beat both Vocal Adrenaline and the other school. They needed to place or they were done. All of their work, all of the drama, all of the bonding they had done, it wouldn't matter.

Rachel glared at the speaker, placed far too high for her to reach even by jumping. She couldn't shut it off and the boys were all as depressing as the girls were. They didn't need to be listening to this! So what if the school from Indiana was pandering to the judges? That just meant that they felt they had to do so in order to have a thought of winning. They didn't need that!

Mr. Schuester reached over her and turned off the speaker. He gave one of his little speeches, getting them out of their funk. Rachel fumed a little, going to sit beside Quinn. They wouldn't listen to her, but they would listen to their teacher?

Where had their efforts towards friendship gone? Rachel looked up when she felt something strike her.

"Stop pouting Berry," Santana told her. The girl had thrown a ball of wadded up paper at her. "Where's your little shpeal on not letting them get to us?"

Rachel smirked at her. "Here I was, planning on letting you and Noah terrify them into running away…"

"Nah, to easy," Puck replied, tossing himself down beside Rachel. "I'd rather see St. Douchebag's face when they hand us the first place trophy."

"Exactly!" Rachel nodded, eyes gleaming. "We're going to win this! No matter what the other teams are doing, we're doing something that can and will defeat them where they stand!"

"Then let's go blow them away, shall we?" Quinn suggested, getting to her feet.

Rachel was there in an instant to steady her. "I'm ready."

"So are we," Artie told her, grinning widely.

Rachel and Finn detached, leaving Artie and Quinn to lead the others backstage. Rachel still wasn't entirely certain about this duet. She'd rather be doing it with Quinn, but as the blonde had told her, it would look better to have a 'normal' set up for their first go. There was always next year to mix it up in.

"Good luck," she told him with a smile.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Rachel didn't have time to react as the music started. Instead, she steeled herself to join Finn as they sang Faithfully. She did not feel that way, not towards him, but she didn't let any of that enter into her voice as she sang. Instead, she made certain to connect her eyes with that of the shorter blonde on stage.

They wasted no time in jumping into Any Way you Want it/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. They relaxed for hardly a beat and then once again she and Finn started them off with their third and final song Don't Stop Believing, which Rachel felt reflected the glee club as a whole and what their goals were. She had no doubt that every single one of them was going to get out of Lima in some way and leave the town behind them in their dusty tracks.

They finished and swept off the stage. Fully energized and excited, they all knew what Rachel called out. That they were, indeed, going to win this. Not just place.

"Quinnie," Quinn stopped, the last one of the group at the door way to their green room.

She turned. "Mom," she didn't know why the older blonde was here. She was shocked, especially since neither of her parents, nor any of her blood family for that matter, had had any contact with her since her mother had allowed her father to kick her out.

The younger blonde felt Rachel come up behind her, curious and concerned. Quinn reached back and took Rachel's hand as Judy Fabray apologized and told Quinn that she had kicked Russell out of the house and was in the process of divorcing him.

Judy Fabray was lost and rapidly losing hope that her youngest daughter would ever be able to forgive her as Quinn didn't respond.

"Quinn?" She tried again, wanting the conversation to be over with so she would know if her daughter had lost all hope in her as a mother.

"I think my water just broke," was all Quinn could think of to say.

Well, that was something Judy knew how to deal with. Rachel was even quicker, however, as she alerted Puck and Mr. Schuester that they needed to get to the hospital. She was right beside Quinn until Mr. Schuester took her aside and told her that as captain, she needed to stay behind as a representative.

Rachel was stunned. It was her girlfriend going into labor! Why not leave Finn behind, or just stay himself? Why didn't both of them stay and leave her to go with Quinn? Quinn wanted her there.

She sat down heavily on the couch as she was left behind, everyone else too caught up to notice that she'd been made to do so. Rachel felt lost. Surely Mr. Schuester couldn't leave her here by herself without a chaperone, right? This was a competition, the faculty advisor and representative needed to be there.

Unless he felt that Coach Sylvester counted. Which, since she was one of the judges she didn't. She couldn't be seen showing favoritism by babysitting Rachel while the rest were at the hospital. Idiot male probably hadn't thought of that.

A knock on the door made her look up. Shelby was standing in the doorway, looking at her. Rachel blinked, wondering what the older woman could want now.

Shelby didn't know what to say. She really didn't. After all, she'd already told Rachel 'no' to a relationship. She'd given into her fears and abandoned any hope that Rachel wanted anything to do with her. Even after what she had discovered, she didn't know what to do. Rachel didn't deserve her anger.

"You all performed very well," she said instead. Her own glee club was performing. They didn't need her watching them. She knew they would win because that was what they did. She did, however, have no doubts that New Directions would place at least second. If they won though, Shelby would be happy for them. Happy for Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel replied. She could do this. She could have a civil conversation with the woman who had given birth to her. After all, Shelby had no way of knowing how much Rachel had wanted to meet her or wanted her in her life.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Shelby asked, not having seen them hovering anywhere in the audience. She didn't know how to touch upon the subject of Rachel's fathers. Shelby also didn't want to put Rachel into a position where Rachel would feel she had to lie or that Shelby and her friends were butting into something that was none of their business.

"They went to the hospital," Rachel replied, "Quinn's having her baby." She burst into tears.

Shelby reacted, striding over to the couch and wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "Shh, she'll be alright."

"I know, but I should be there!" Rachel told her, using every bit of voice control she could to keep her voice even through her tears. "She's my girlfriend! Mr. Schue had no right to tell me to stay behind." What if because Rachel wasn't there Quinn changed her mind about keeping Beth?

After that, it all came out. She told Shelby about the girls ganging up on the boys, Quinn moving in, the both of them finally deciding to explore the feelings they had each revealed for the other. Rachel wasn't entirely certain what she was babbling about as her mother held her, but she knew that Shelby was listening. That was the most important thing to her, one of her parents was finally listening.

Shelby felt her insides freezing over in renewed anger. That arrogant prick! After what he had said to her about making certain she was as dedicated to forming a relationship as Rachel was (which undermined her already shaky decision to pursue a relationship in the first place), he lets people walk all over her baby girl? Maybe Shelby couldn't honestly call Rachel that, but just because she hadn't raised Rachel didn't mean she didn't love the girl. Maybe it was more of an idea of who she thought Rachel was, but she hadn't given either of them a chance to change that, had she?

Now she understood Santana and Brittany's visit even more. Shelby had to ask herself how people had missed this kind of thing. How did educators justify treating students like that or allowing other students to do the same thing? How did parents who had wanted a child so badly justify abandoning said child?

Hell, if either of the two men had contacted her and said 'do you want her back', Shelby would have come and collected the girl herself. There was no justifiable reason to abandon a child, not to Shelby. The older brunette vowed then to fix it any way she could no matter how long it took her.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? I can drive you." Shelby offered.

Rachel shook her head. "No, someone does need to be here to represent New Directions. It should be Mr. Schue, since Mrs. Fabray, Quinn's mother, was here to go with her and those that wished to go." Carefully, she sat up and dried her tears with the tissues Shelby handed her. "Thank you, Brittany or Santana will keep me informed, or Noah will if he doesn't faint watching his daughter come into the world."

"Quinn's having a little girl?" Shelby asked, wanting to be part of her daughter's life and figuring this was as good an opening as any other.

Rachel nodded, feeling a pang of hurt. She remembered her mother's words, how she wanted a child she could raise.

"Yes, Noah wants to name her Beth and Quinn agreed." Rachel explained. "She's going to keep her," she said in a quiet voice. "But now, with her mom coming back, I don't know what's going to happen. She won't need me anymore."

No, Judy Fabray coming to make peace with her daughter, telling her she could come back home, even offering to make room so that Quinn could keep Baby Beth, was pretty much along the lines of what Quinn had wanted. Rachel knew the blonde wanted to be back with her parents, to know they still loved her and wanted her.

Rachel couldn't fault her for wanting those things. She wanted to, she wanted to be angry at Quinn for wanting those things, for actually being able to think about things and having an actual hope that they might come to pass. She couldn't, not even when she looked at her own house and saw the absence of her fathers'. Would they even care if her and Quinn's positions had been reversed? Rachel wanted to tell herself that they would have, but she didn't think that was true. Would she have told them was another question she didn't know the answer to.

Shelby had spent the last sixteen years with one single, ongoing regret, and that was not getting the chance to know her daughter as she grew up. She didn't regret having Rachel in the least bit, but she wished she hadn't been so stupid as to cut off contact and sign the contract that forbid her from seeking Rachel out before she was eighteen and then Rachel had to make the first move at that. This was one of those times where she wished that she had opted for something closer to open adoption, then maybe this wouldn't be so awkward. Then again, not chickening out the first time would have helped.

"She'll still need you Rachel," Shelby told her. Well…now was as a good as time as any…or at least she hoped it was. "It's up to you, but I would like to…amend what I told you before." Slowly, she would have to do this slowly. If Rachel really was anything like her as a teenager then Shelby couldn't force it. Rachel had to come to her on her own terms.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, squashing down the rising hope she felt in her chest. She wondered if she was dreaming. It seemed like it would be likely.

"I want to get to know you," Shelby told her. "I want to at least try to be friends, even if we can never have the traditional mother-daughter relationship." Shelby would take anything at this point just so she knew that Rachel had someone there for her.

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that," she replied, "I'd like that a lot."


	22. Chapter 22

Respect

Chapter 22

I OWN NOTHING!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Except for Quinn and Puck, all of New Directions had returned by the time the judges had made their decision. They were all heartbroken when they lost. Rachel didn't know if anyone else noticed, but Shelby looked livid when the Indiana glee club took second place. She knew she hadn't misheard her mother's muttered 'damn judge pandering cheats'.

Rachel barely thought of it as she walked up the hallway to Quinn's room. She hesitated only a few seconds before entering the room and approaching the bed.

"Hey," Quinn blinked open her eyes. "Did we win?"

Rachel shook her head. "We didn't even place. How is Beth?"

"Good, she's in the nursery." Quinn replied, blinking her own tears back. "Elizabeth Catherine Fabray."

Rachel was a little shocked, but touched that Quinn had used her aunt's name for her daughter's middle name.

"Are you okay with that?" Quinn asked, gently taking Rachel's hand. "I know we never talked about it, but she was so important to you and I wanted her to have something from you."

Rachel shook her head. "It's fine Quinn. I'm incredibly touched that you did that and I know Aunt Cathy would have adored both you and Beth." She tilted her head. "She might have had Puck fixed and force him to attend sexual education classes though."

Quinn smiled softly, giggling a little at the imagery. What would she do without Rachel? This Rachel, her Rachel, the girl who honestly loved her despite what Quinn had done to her. It was a mystery, one that Quinn felt no real inclination to solve. Not at the moment anyway.

"Mom wants me to come back home," Quinn said softly.

"I know, I heard." Rachel replied. "Do you want to? I won't hold it against you and you'll always be welcomed in my home Quinn."

"Yea, a little bit but I'm not ready for that yet. I might never be." Quinn replied. "I want to stay with you in our house."

Rachel beamed, quickly pressing her lips to Quinn's in a kiss before sitting back once again. "Then you'll stay. Noah's already there triple checking everything and your mom can come over whenever she wants."

"Thank you Rach," Quinn smiled, still a little loopy from the pain killers she'd been given.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Quinn was nearly asleep again when Rachel spoke again.

"Hm? What?" Quinn opened her eyes to take in Rachel's look. Why did she look guilty?

"Right before Finn and I began our set, I told him good luck." Rachel began again.

"Okay…?" Quinn was lost. Why would Rachel feel guilty about that?

"He replied with 'I love you'." Rachel finished. "I never got the chance to respond because we went on right after that and then you went into labor and everyone was rushing you here and I got left behind by Mr. Schue and I don't love him!" She said all of that very quickly, hoping to stop Quinn from getting angry at her and sending her away in some misguided belief that Rachel might want Finn.

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand. Puck had told her, when he remembered it, that Mr. Schuester had left Rachel behind as New Directions' representative. Finn had been avoiding looking at her for a while now, so she hadn't really registered him avoiding her even more now. No wonder, if he'd had the guts to try and take Rachel from her.

"I know you don't love him," she replied, tugging Rachel to her and sitting up so she could give the girl a rather awkward hug. "I know that. I know you love me."

"You aren't mad at me?" Rachel asked softly, returning the hug fiercely.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Quinn asked, honestly confused. "It's Hudson that I'm angry at. Was he trying to throw you off your game?"

"Maybe, but I still haven't forgiven him for his proposition." Rachel replied. "And it will take a lot more than Finn Hudson to throw me off my game." She relaxed. "He won't earn that until he actually apologizes not only to me, but to at least every girl in glee and they accept it."

"Including Santana?" Quinn asked, smirking.

"Especially Santana," Rachel told her firmly. "He insulted her more than he did me anyway." She sighed. "I know she says she doesn't care, but I know Brittany does. Deep down, I believe Santana cares to, she just doesn't want to admit to it."

Quinn's smirk widened. "He's going to be waiting for a while then." They both giggled.

"You should rest," Rachel told her when they stopped. "Is your mom still here?"

"I think she might be, signing papers or something…" Quinn replied. "I haven't exactly had the chance to tell her about you, or us, or anything really."

"That's okay," Rachel told her, not having expected it. "You've been a bit busy, and it can wait."

"Love you," Quinn mumbled, letting her eyes slip closed. She was tired. She was also sore and feeling empty. "Sing for me?"

"Okay," Rachel hummed to herself for a few moments in happiness even if Quinn probably hadn't registered what she had said. She smiled slightly to herself, trying to think of a suitable song to sing to her girlfriend. The song she came up with was mainly nonsense, but it was meant to be.

Oh once I had a little dog, her color it was brown  
I taught her for to whistle, to sing and dance and run  
Her legs they were fourteen yards long, her ears so very wide  
Around the world in half a day, upon her I could ride.

Sing Tarry-O Day, Sing, Autumn to May.

She sang softly, keeping one hand in Quinn's and letting the other stroke through blonde hair. Maybe it wasn't exactly a lullaby, but that didn't matter. Rachel finished, scooting her chair closer so that she could lay her head and part of her upper body on the bed. She closed her own eyes and let sleep take her, but only after kissing the blonde's forehead and whispering her own I love you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy Fabray stood in the doorway and watched silently as the small brunette sang her younger daughter to sleep. She'd been watching long enough to witness them kissing and hear their conversation. She'd been listening to them long enough to hear as well as see how close they were.

Quinn had changed. Judy knew that. Having a child changed you. What she did not know, however, was just how much Quinn had actually changed. Nor what else, besides the glaringly obvious, had caused those changes. Judy wasn't certain she actually knew anything about Quinn to begin with.

That, of course, just made fixing their relationship even harder. The older blonde had a sinking feeling that instead of fixing an existing relationship, she needed to begin from scratch. She didn't know if she could do it, much less if Quinn wanted any kind of relationship with her after what had happened.

Judy Fabray did not want to be one of those mothers who severed ties with her children simply because she didn't agree with their decisions. She knew she already fell into that category, having not stopped Russell from kicking Quinn out in the first place. Not just that, but by not having been there to support her daughter when she needed her the most.

"They're something, aren't they?" Shelby had been watching Judy watch the two teenagers.

A part of Shelby could understand how the other woman was feeling, having gone through a similar situation with Rachel. She was still going through it, but Shelby was determined to make things work. She was also going to insure that she never abandoned either of the two girls in the hospital room. Quinn was important to Rachel, that made her important to Shelby.

Rachel may have been 'raised' by her fathers, but she was more like Shelby than either of them had yet to realize. Not just in looks, because that was obvious to anyone who bothered to look, but personality as well.

Judy turned to look at the woman. She was thrown a bit, seeing just how much the woman looked like the brunette currently cuddling with her daughter. Judy knew the Berry men, vaguely and mostly what everyone else knew about them. As far as the Lima rumor mill had it, there wasn't a mother hovering around. In fact, most had it that the two men had simply adopted their daughter.

Still, Rachel had to come from somewhere. If this woman wasn't the girl's birth-mother, Judy would be surprised.

"They are," Judy finally replied. "Please forgive me if this is rude, but are you her mother?"

Shelby nodded. "Yes, I was the surrogate hired by the Berrys' to carry Rachel. We just met recently and are working on building a relationship." Probably more information than the woman needed, but Shelby also wanted the woman to know that there was someone who would fight for the two girls sleeping in the hospital room.

Judy nodded. "You look very much alike." She was not going to fight with this woman. Russell wasn't here to pass judgment, and Judy was slowly rediscovering that she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions and judgments.

Shelby nodded. "As the girls are sleeping, do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?" Watching as Judy looked back into the room, she knew she had to say the next part. "As our daughters are dating, it would undoubtedly be a good idea to get to know each other." She didn't mention Beth. That was a different topic altogether and she didn't know the circumstances.

Judy turned to face to brunette woman fully. Dating? Her Quinnie was really dating another girl? She nodded.

"I think that would be a very good idea indeed."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was awkward the next day when Quinn was cleared to go home.

Judy felt that Quinn should come with her. After all, they were still mother/daughter. Quinn should come home with her.

"Mom, I can't." Quinn said softly. "I know you want me to, but I'm not ready. There are too many bad memories there. I don't really want my daughter in that house."

Judy was hurt and she knew it showed on her face. She also knew that no matter what she might want, it was Quinn's choice. It had to be, or they would just continue on in their current pattern. That wasn't healthy for either of them or the little blonde baby sleeping in Rachel's arms.

So, instead of saying no, Judy hugged her. It was stiff because they weren't the type of family that showed physical affection easily, but it was a start.

"I don't really understand it," Judy told her, "but do what you feel is right." She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Just remember that you can come back whenever you wish. Do you still have your key?"

"Yes Mom," Quinn nodded, glad that her mother wasn't going to fight her on this. "I still have my key."

"Then don't be afraid to use it." Judy told her. "You will need to come and get a new one in a few weeks though."

"Why?" Quinn was confused now. Was her mother moving?

"I'm having all of the locks changed." Judy told her firmly. "Not that your father knows that, but then, that is the point of having them changed."

Quinn stared at her mother. It hit her, then, that the older blonde was serious about going through with the divorce. This time, Quinn hugged her mother. It was noticeably less stiff than the first one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song is Autumn to May by Ann and Nancy Wilson from Music for Our Children: Hope for Children with AIDS


	23. Chapter 23

Respect

Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shelby, watching as Rachel dashed around the yard, stifled a laugh. "Isn't your mama being silly?" She asked the child beside her. Beth just smiled, cooing as Rachel blew past them.

"You're the one who decided to let her host the party," Quinn told her, smiling as she watched the two interact. She was very glad that Shelby was finally in Rachel's life and wanted to be there. Besides that, having Shelby around meant Beth got spoiled by three grandmothers who were all willing to watch her while the girls and Puck were in school or working.

Shortly after school had ended, Quinn had landed a job with Rachel's friend Mandy at her pizza parlor. Sure, right now she was still learning how to make the pizzas but Quinn had discovered something she never thought she would enjoy much less have a talent for. Even as Rachel tried to tell her that Quinn didn't have to work if the blonde didn't want to, she told the blonde how proud she was of her.

"I am well aware of that," Shelby replied. "Where's your mother Quinn?"

"Finalizing the divorce," Quinn replied, proud of her mother for not wasting any time. "She should be here soon. Rachel gave her the directions on how to get here."

In the months since Beth had been born, a lot of things had happened. First and foremost had been Shelby and Rachel reconciling and beginning their relationship. Second had been not only Judy's apology, but her acceptance of the fact that her daughter was gay and said daughter's girlfriend. Third was that they were still together, even with all the changes of having a baby in the house. Fourth Judy going sober, and both mothers forming a friendship between them.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes hugged Quinn in greeting. "Where's your girl run off to?"

That was another thing. The friendship thing Rachel had started with her revenge plan against the boys was still going strong. It sometimes amazed Quinn how much better things were when they all got along.

"I'm not entirely certain," Quinn replied, "did anyone else come with you?"

"I did," Kurt walked into the backyard. "The last part of the road was killer on my tires. At least the directions were understandable."

"Hey, don't start," Quinn warned him, glaring. "Did you park in the area Rachel marked off?"

"Yes, where is Rachel? Hello Shelby," Kurt greeted the only adult currently present. She had told them all it was alright if they called her by her given name in privet.

"Kurt! Mercedes! Great, you're here, I need your help setting up inside!" Rachel literally dragged them inside while explaining in her usual way what she needed their help with. She only stopped to kiss Beth's forehead and smile brightly at Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," Tina and Mike, who had begun dating just after Regionals, entered the yard next. "Rachel wasn't kidding when she said this place was out of the way."

"No, but it's worth the drive," Quinn replied.

"Q!" Santana sauntered around the corner, Brittany at her side, "where's this pond Berry has been going on about?"

"Are there still ducks?" Brittany asked, excited. Then she went to coo over Beth.

Quinn smiled softly. "Yes Britt, and Rachel's going to show you where the pond is when she gets the chance. Right now she has Mercedes and Kurt inside helping her set up karaoke and DDR."

"Are we going to teach Beth how to dance?" Brittany's eyes shown with excitement.

"I think she's still a bit young for that," Shelby told the girl with a smile. "But we're both going to be watching."

Brittany was happy with that as she went back to Santana.

Within the next hour, the rest of the guests arrived. Quinn enjoyed watching as Rachel bounced between everyone, going from showing Brittany where the duck pond (with ducklings) was to reprimanding the boys about not eating all the food. She nearly laughed herself sick when Finn realized he'd been eating Rachel's vegan chips.

Rachel had activities and food planned for everyone, including the crazy Cheerios' coach and things they could do with Beth. Quinn actually had to rein her in sometimes so that she could enjoy the party as well and not just be the hostess.

All was going well (even Will and Sue were managing to be civil to each other, though that might have been because both Shelby and Judy shared some of her views on the man) until an unknown car pulled up into the long driveway in complete disregard to Rachel's carefully planned out parking arrangement.

Quinn was ready to go and tell the people driving the car to leave when she realized her girlfriend was standing frozen beside her. Shelby noticed it as well, coming to stand beside them both with Beth held in her arms. Judy and Sue, recognizing Shelby's expression, stood up just in case their help was needed. Santana and Brittany had noticed as well, along with the other girls.

"Santana," Mercedes spoke softly, which for her was no small feat, "is that who I think it is?"

Santana nodded, to busy restraining herself to actually say anything. Her dad was absent a lot and her mom was almost always busy, but they still managed to show up to everything they could, even if it was just a random football game to watch her cheer. There was always at least one family dinner every week and if she needed them they always made time for her. Like Brittany, she really couldn't understand how someone's parents could just toss them aside when they were inconvenient. She didn't understand how any parent could willingly make their child feel like an inconvenience.

"Somebody should stop Puck," Tina whispered, recognizing the look on the boy's face. It was the same as when she and Mercedes had gone to ask him about what he knew of Rachel's dads' and told him of their treatment of Rachel. For a boy who claimed to be a badass that didn't really care about anything other than sex, he had a soft spot for Rachel who he genuinely seemed to care about as a little sister.

Mike and Matt both went forward and grabbed Puck before he could get very far. They all knew Rachel didn't like violence and letting Puck lay into her fathers' wouldn't win the boy any friendship points with the girls. Nor were they going to risk him getting arrested for assault. A lot of his antics put him close enough to juvie as it was.

Finally, Rachel unfroze and strode toward the two men getting out of the car. Quinn followed behind her, needing to meet the men who had harmed her girl so. At least when her parents had abandoned her, they'd done it all at once. It hadn't been the slow break Rachel had gone through.

"Rachel, what is going on here?" Leroy, the shorter and paler of the two men, asked. He was impeccably dressed in khaki pants and a pale blue polo shirt. He looked as if he were ready to go golfing verses spending time at a remote cabin in the woods. "Who are all of these people?"

"My friends and the members of the glee club," Rachel answered, "this is my girlfriend Quinn, her mother Judy, Coach Sylvester, and Mom."

The two men froze as they took in the sight of Shelby Corcoran standing beside Rachel. Brittany had taken Beth to hold, hoping Santana would have a little bit more control if the baby was closer. Also, this way Beth was out of the direct line of fire should things dissolve into a shouting match, a fist fight, or both. She figured, with Puck, Santana, and even Coach Sylvester present it was possible.

Hiram broke first. "Hello Shelby." He managed a small, sincere smile. She nodded to him.

Leroy, however, did not have it in his mind to be civil. "What are you all doing here Rachel?" He pointedly ignored everyone but his daughter. Unknown to either his husband or daughter, he'd had the paternity test done. He knew that, biologically, he was Rachel's father. That did not make him overly fond of her.

Rachel stiffened, standing as tall as she could. "We're here to celebrate that glee club gets to remain for another year as well as the Fourth." She explained. If she had known they were going to be here, she would have planned it for another time.

"You didn't ask permission to do so." Leroy told her tightly.

Rachel winched. She wished both her fathers' would wait until they were in private for this discussion. The girls, Shelby, and Coach Sylvester knew about Rachel family bloodline. The boys and the rest of the adults did not and she really didn't want them to know.

"Aunt Cathy left the cabin to me to use as I saw fit," Rachel replied. "I looked at the paperwork, the property is in my name and I have control over it despite being sixteen and not yet a legal adult." She hated 'fighting' with her fathers', especially since her dad seemed intent upon embarrassing her in front of the people she'd spent so long trying to befriend. "Where you even going to tell me you were going to be in the area?"

"How about we move this discussion inside?" Hiram suggested. "Rachel, why don't you send your friends down to the pond?"

"Better yet, send them home and then we shall finish this discussion inside." Leroy told her, expecting Rachel to obey.

"Quinn, Mom, would you please take everyone down to the pond?" Rachel asked quietly. "I'll join you when this is over."

"Rachel," Quinn said softly, taking her girlfriend's hand, "are you sure?"

Rachel gave her a watery smile. "No, but someone has to keep an eye on the boys least they get up to some sort of mischief. I'll come and get you all when I am done talking with my fathers'."

Reluctantly, Quinn agreed and began ushering the others to the duck pond. In reality it was more like a small lake, but 'pond' fit it better for some reason Quinn didn't understand. The adults hesitated, but with a few well placed glares Judy and Shelby both had them moving. None of the teenagers noticed when Sue and Shelby both snuck off to watch should interference be needed. Judy took Beth and used the baby to her full advantage in keeping the attention of everyone else, especially Quinn.

Sue remained behind because, for some reason, she found herself attached to the little midget that ruled the glee club. She saw a little bit of herself in the girl and she'd be damned if the spark that had remained throughout everything that high school had thrown at the girl so far went out because of the two men who fashioned themselves as fathers'. Sue knew her own parents were crap, especially after they'd more or less completely abandoned Jean. She'd pulled them both through it and had taken care of her sister completely ever since. Sue understood loyalty, and if nothing else Rachel Berry was loyal to a fault.

Shelby's reasons were different, but her mission was the same. She was determined not to abandon Rachel again. The girl was so like her that it was sometimes a little unnerving. So she was going to remain and listen. Shelby knew she needed more information, the things Rachel wasn't going to tell her and the things she couldn't locate on the internet. She was also ready to confront both men for custody of Rachel and for what they had done. If nothing else, threatening their careers and reputations would certainly work in getting what she wanted.

Unfortunately for all of them, the next time they saw Rachel she was running past them and into the woods that surrounded the cabin. Stunned, it took them a few moments before they went off after her. Judy returned to the house with Beth and Emma to see what was happening there while Will helped the teens search the woods for Rachel.

Shelby and Sue were yelling at the two men. Hiram was sitting there stunned, as if his life had just shattered. Leroy just looked indigent and was trading words with the two women. Emma went to mediate before it came to blows while Judy took Beth to her car seat so she could join in on berating the two men.

The glee club had split up, trying to follow Rachel's trail. Will eventually had to send several pairs back to get flashlights from Artie (who had stayed behind since his chair wasn't made to go hiking) as it was getting dark. The woods weren't that big, nor did Rachel have that large of a head start on them. Yet they couldn't find her. It was like she'd disappeared.

"I don't get it," Puck, in the group with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, waved the flashlight over their surroundings, "there's like three paths. We should have found her by now."

"Maybe she climbed a tree?" Brittany suggested, using her flashlight to scan the trees around them.

"Berry doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would do that B," Santana replied gently, "Besides, she was in flip-flops, remember?"

Brittany nodded. "Yea, maybe she took the other path."

"The others would have found her if Rachel had gone down either of the other two paths," Puck replied, irritated.

"No, the path we passed a little while ago," Brittany marked the direction of the place she was talking about with her flashlight.

They all stared at her. Another path? Rachel had told them all that there were only three pathways in this area of the woods. One was more or less strictly for ATVs and dirt bikes, the other two for either walking or horseback riding.

"It's probably just a deer trail or something," Puck shrugged off the suggestion.

Quinn frowned. Why did 'deer trail' sound familiar?

The blonde could have hit herself in that moment. She knew where Rachel was. The others followed her as she took off towards the path Brittany had mentioned.

"What the hell Q?" Santana snarled as she caught up with the blonde.

Quinn ignored her. "Where's the path B?"

"There," Brittany pointed it out and Quinn took off down it with the others behind her.

The trail ended abruptly at a stone wall that the running teenagers nearly tripped into. They came to a stop, Quinn finding a spot to climb over it. She didn't know where the gate was, although she figured if she followed the curve of the path it would lead right to it. She didn't have time for that now, nor did she even really think about it. The others didn't either as they followed her in climbing over the wall.

Behind the wall was a small graveyard. Puck swore softly to himself as he scanned the graves, spotting little stones on all of them. He'd known from Rachel telling them all that the cabin and the surrounding land had been in her family for ages, but he hadn't quite imagined that 'ages' actually translated into 'generations'.

Brittany clung to Santana. The blonde hated graveyards. Santana gripped Brittany tightly, greatly disliking how horror-movie like this was. Who the hell hid a graveyard in the middle of the woods anyway?

Quinn ignored them as she searched for Rachel. She found the girl huddled before the newest looking gravestone of the lot. She wasn't crying anymore. Rachel was just sitting there, barely twitching when Quinn sat down beside her.

"How'd you find me?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Brittany found the path and I remembered you telling me about this place." Quinn answered, wrapping Rachel in a hug. "Were you going to stay out here all night?" Quinn had to admit, the place was kind of creepy.

"No, maybe, I don't know." Rachel replied. "They weren't even going to tell me that they would be here. They really don't want me anymore." With that, she began crying again.

"We want you," Brittany joined the hug, "and Quinn wants you a whole lot."

"She's right, I do want you a whole lot," Quinn said softly, grinning at Brittany for knowing what to say.

"You might be annoying sometimes, but you're ours Berry," Santana added in.

"If mom had her way, she'd be planning our wedding," Puck added in, grinning when he'd gotten the laugh and glares he'd wanted. "As much fun as this love fest is, can we take this somewhere not in a Stephen King book?"

Rachel grinned. "Of course Noah, although you did just reveal that you do more than play video games or beg for alcohol in your free time."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever, Stephen King is fucking badass."

Rachel didn't call him on his language. She led them to the gate and around the wall. "How did you guys get in?" The gate, even open, was well hidden.

"We followed Q when she scaled the wall," Santana answered, "what's with the graveyard in the middle of the woods anyway?"

"Ricco Family Burial Ground," Rachel answered, "although the surname changes from time to time, it's where everyone from my Dad's family is buried after cremation. I told you the cabin and land has been in my family for a very long time."

"That's kinda creepy Berry," Santana told her. "Cool, but creepy."

Rachel just shrugged. "Would any of you think less of me if I said I didn't want to go back yet?"

"No," Puck said quickly.

"You're secrets pretty much just got outed to the entire glee club, I wouldn't want to go back either." Brittany summed up.

"We have to though, mostly because there're plenty of places out here where the mom brigade could hide the bodies." Santana told them.

Rachel paled. Santana was right. There were plenty of places to hide a body out here; especially if you cremated the remains and buried them in the graveyard. She wouldn't put it past any of the women to have those kinds of contacts (not when one of them was Sue Sylvester).

"Right," she sighed. "This way."


	24. Chapter 24

Respect

Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Part of this chapter is told in flashback, noted by them being in italics.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel stood frozen outside the door to the kitchen. She could see the rest of the glee club and the adults in the living room watching Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy argue. The others stood behind her, although Quinn clearly wanted to go in and get Beth. Rachel wanted the same, but she couldn't force herself to move.

Shelby knew? How had she found out? Did anyone else know? Her fathers' weren't even trying to contain themselves as they argued with Shelby. Rachel knew, just from watching them, that they were blaming her for Shelby knowing.

"I singed that contract under the assumption that you would actually be raising her! Not abandoning her when she was twelve years old because you got bored!" Shelby shouted, about four seconds away from punching Hiram. "As far as I'm concerned, the contract is void!"

"Stop!" Rachel whispered, wondering where her voice had gone. She was remembering another fight between the adults in her life, only it wasn't Shelby yelling at her fathers', it was her aunt.

_"You can't just keep walking out on her!" Cathy's voice was just short of yelling. "She's your kid! She needs her dads' around, not just their money!"_

_"We're trying to provide her everything she needs! That means we have to work Catherine." Leroy shot back._

_"What she needs is for her dads to be there!" Cathy yelled at her brother._

_"Please, stop." She was nine years-old again, confused as to what was going on._

_"We're doing our best, we don't want to depend on family money." Hiram added in._

_"Your best? She's asking questions that I can't answer Hiram. Questions that you, as her dads', know the answers to."_

_"About what?" Leroy's voice was sharp. "What nonsense are you filling her head with?"_

_"About her mother, about why her dads' don't seem to want her around," Cathy shot back._

_"Rachel understands,"_

"Rachel understands that we're incredibly busy," Hiram was now trying to act as peace maker, having noticed that his daughter's friends were still there.

_"Rachel's nine years old! She shouldn't have to understand that her dads' think work is more important than she is!"_

"She's sixteen! She's still a kid and she still needs her parents!" Shelby words rang with guilt, knowing she'd used similar reasoning when justifying her choice to walk away. For her part though, she had been operating under the misconception that Rachel had two loving, doting fathers at home and she would be messing that up. "She needs more,"

_"She needs more than a check deposited into an account every week!" Cathy clutched the counter nearest her, legs unsteady._

_"She's young, she'll get over it." Leroy waved off his sister's concern. "She can learn all about her surrogate when she turns eighteen. She has you for all the girl stuff."_

_"I'm not going to be here forever Leroy! I'm not her mother."_

"It's none of your concern Shelby," Leroy interrupted her. "You're not her mother."

Everyone went quiet at that. Shelby stared at him, stunned. Then Santana got involved. She hit him, hard.

"!No se atreven decir!" Sue had grabbed her and was holding the Latina back from doing any more physical damage. "!Shelby ha sido más de un padre de Rachel en los últimos cuatro meses, entonces cualquiera de ustedes dos perras en años!"

"You need to leave." Rachel spoke, Santana's actions having jarred her from her stunned state.

"Right, you heard her, leave." Hiram began, but Rachel cut him off.

"No Daddy, you and Dad need to leave." Rachel clutched Quinn's hand. "You've both made it abundantly clear that you regret having me, or at least keeping me."

"Rachel,"

"No Dad," she shook her head. "I am not stupid. I can read a will and I can read a contract. Aunt Cathy had custody of me when she died,"

"We know that," Leroy tried to stop her from continuing, but Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"She left custody of me to Mandy until such time as Shelby could be found and contacted or I turned eighteen. At which point the original contract would have been void anyway." Rachel met her fathers' eyes, looking between them. "You never enacted that part of the will, I found it and a whole lot of other documents when I was looking through my baby things looking for clues as to who my mother was."

"What documents?" Hiram asked.

"My adoption papers, Shelby's contract, the paternity test, Aunt Cathy's will," Rachel listed off an impressive amount of documents in addition to those four. "The emancipation papers." She ended with. "I've been listed as a legal adult since I was thirteen under the supervision of either Mandy or Shelby."

Neither of the two men could form anything to say. None of the other adults or the teenagers could come up with anything either. Even Beth was quiet.

"So, I want you two to leave." Rachel continued. "If you wish, Quinn and I can have our things and Beth's gone from the town house by the end of the month."

"Now listen here," Leroy sidestepped Hiram. "Young Lady, this will end now or I will-"

"Will what Dad?" Rachel challenged him. "Grandfather and Aunt Cathy made certain you couldn't disown me or withhold my inheritance. Daddy can threaten to cut me off, but even if he does I still have enough to live on and then some until I'm twenty-one, and then it doesn't matter."

Hiram, for his part, looked sick at the thought of doing anything like that. Leroy looked stunned.

"Please leave," Rachel told them, "and don't come back here uninvited." She fled up the stairs before anyone could say anything else.

Quinn shook herself, marching over and taking her daughter from her mother. "We're going upstairs." She looked at Puck, Santana, and Brittany. "Get rid of them." Her tone was cold and sharp, the tone she used as the HBIC. She went upstairs to be with Rachel.

Judy stood up. "Well, it seems the ladies of the house have spoken. Gentlemen, I believe you were asked, rather nicely, to leave. Do so, before I call the police."

"Come on Leroy," Hiram dragged the smaller man outside.

"I think the rest of us need to go," Brittany said solemnly. "There are too many people here right now."

Tina nodded, taking Mike's hand. "Right, call us when they reschedule the party, okay?"

"I've got Artie," Matt told them, pushing their wheelchair-bound friend out the door and to the car.

"I'm staying," Puck said firmly, planting himself in front of the stairs.

"You heard them, everybody else, out!" Sue commanded, shoving Will out of the door. Emma scurried out behind them.

Reluctantly, the rest of the club left. Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Shelby were the only ones to remain.

"We'll take the couch," Santana muttered, checking her hand to make certain she hadn't broken anything from hitting Leroy (later she would tell her parents that she'd accidentally hit a tree while roughhousing with the boys to explain the bruises).

"I'll help you get it set up," Shelby told them. She had the smaller of the two extra bedrooms. The other one had been made into Beth's room although for now the little girl had a crib in the master bedroom.

"I'll move the stuff out the way." Puck got moving, glancing up the stairs every so often. He hoped his girls would be okay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel had retreated into the master bedroom. Quinn found her there, sitting on the edge of the bed. She joined her, quietly. The brunette took Beth, hugging her gently.

"I'll never treat you that way Beth, I promise it." She whispered. "I swear it Quinn, I'll never treat either of you like that." She looked up, tears still running down her face. "Just, please don't leave me."

"Oh," Quinn wrapped the tiny girl into a hug. "I'm not going to leave you Rachel. I know you'll never treat anyone like that, especially us. You've got to big a heart to do something like that."

"I love you, both of you, so much." Rachel leaned into her blonde counterpart.

"I know," Quinn kissed the top of her head. "I love you to. So much it scares me sometimes," she admitted, "but never enough to leave now that I have you."

"Even if we end up living in a cardboard box on Broadway?" Rachel tried to joke.

"It'll be the best box there," Quinn replied, completely serious.

The day she had decided to keep Beth, she had also decided that she would be with Rachel no matter what. Even if in the end they were just friends, they would always be together. They were both going to get out of Lima and make names for themselves.

"Thank you," Rachel broke the silence that had settled.

"For what?" Quinn stroked Beth's hair, the little girl slowly falling asleep now that things had calmed down.

"For just being here," Rachel replied.

"I'll always be here Rach, no matter what." Quinn promised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation: Don't you dare say that! Shelby's been more of a parent to Rachel in the last four months then either of you two bitches have in years!


	25. Chapter 25

Respect

Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN!

I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. This is all of it. Thank you for reading.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel walked softly into the bedroom she shared with her wife. All of the kids were safely tucked away in their beds and the house was quiet.

"Hey, what've you got there?" She slid onto the bed and kneeled behind Quinn so she could look over her wife's shoulder.

"One of the photo albums," Quinn replied, flipping through the pages.

"Which one?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's middle. "Oh, I remember that! I thought Beth was going to disown Noah for tossing her into the pond."

The picture was of a six year-old Beth in a swimsuit glowering at Noah as she held the soggy bag of bread. She was standing knee-deep in the pond at the cabin, soaking wet and looking very unhappy.

"It doesn't seem that long ago she was that small, does it?" Quinn asked, turning the page again. This time they were looking at pictures of Santana, Beth, and Brittany chasing Puck around with squirt guns.

"No, it doesn't." Rachel agreed. "I think we did good though, don't you?"

Quinn smiled. "Yea, we did, didn't we?"

"Four healthy kids, your own restaurant, I have my EGOT, we live in New York." Rachel closed the album. "I say we've done pretty well."

Rachel had kept her promise to Quinn. Shortly after they had graduated high school (Quinn being beaten for Valedictorian by only a few decimal places by Mike), they had moved into a tiny three bedroom apartment near Julliard where Rachel was attending as a double major in Acting and Music.

Brittany and Santana had joined them later, Brittany attending the same school for Dance. Santana had gotten into Columbia and was currently showing the world of law exactly how it was done while Brittany was actually teaching at Julliard when she wasn't on tour with one artist or another.

Quinn had surprised everyone when she revealed that she was going to The Institute of Culinary Education in New York while taking a few business classes at NYU. Now, she owned her own restaurant a few streets from Broadway (named Star Baby in honor of both Rachel and Beth). She was making a name for herself in the restaurant business, with new locations opening up in other parts of the city and in a few other places around the US. She had finally discovered she wanted to make a career out of while she had worked for Mandy and she'd pursued it.

When Beth was five, Quinn asked Rachel to marry her. Rachel didn't hesitate in saying yes, so long as Quinn would marry her as well. Two years later, Alexander Noah Berry-Fabray joined the world. Three years after that (and Quinn had never forgiven Puck for this), the twins Jessica Brittany and Talia Santana Berry-Fabray (both girls named after their godmothers) joined the family.

Currently, Beth was fourteen and preparing to start high school. The twins would be starting pre-preschool and full time daycare. Alex was eager to begin first grade. With all of the kids in some semblance of school, Rachel was returning full time to Broadway verses the short bursts she'd been doing since pregnant with Alex. Quinn, whose business pretty much ran itself nowadays, was going to be taking on a class or two at the IoCE on the request of one of her former professors.

"Hmm, what do you say we take the kids to the cabin for the Fourth?" Rachel suggested. "The twins are old enough to be able to enjoy it, and I know the grandmas would enjoy not having to travel so far to get to see their grandbabies."

"That sounds like a plan," Quinn nodded. "Do you think any of the other gleeks will want to join us, have a reunion of sorts?"

"Possibly, we can ask." Rachel replied. She smiled. "See, I told you we'd make it."

"You did," Quinn agreed.

Who knew that her path to a happy ending would have involved revenge on the boys, insane family drama, being a teenaged mom, or any of the other hundred little things that had happened to them in the last fourteen years.

Smiling, Quinn knew she wouldn't change a minute of it.

"I wouldn't change anything either, just so you know," Rachel told her, turning the blonde around so she could kiss her properly.

"Is that so? And how do you know what I was thinking?" Quinn asked, tugging Rachel down onto the bed with her.

"I'm a little bit physic, remember?" Rachel teased, leaning up to kiss Quinn again.

"Mama?"

Both women turned to face the door. Alex was standing there.

"Yea baby?" Rachel sat up.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Alex blushed, clutching onto his favorite stuffed duck.

"Sure Ace, come on," Quinn rolled off the bed and lifted the blanket up. Alex scurried over, diving to cuddle with Rachel.

"You three as well, come on," Rachel called out, grinning as two blondes and another brunette came into the room to join the cuddle pile.

Quinn joined them. No, she wouldn't change this for the world. It hadn't been easy, but it was hers.

"Love you Mom," Beth muttered sleepily, curling up with her sisters and brother between the two women. The others echoed the statement.

"Love you to," Quinn replied, reaching her hand over the pile of children to take Rachel's, "all of you."


End file.
